Seen and Unseen Rewrite
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: Avada Kedavra had a delayed reaction on Harry and now the teenager is going blind. When he returns to Hogwarts, Harry meets an exchange student who helps him figure a few things out about his life.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm starting my series of story rewrites with 'Seen and Unseen', 'Dei Ex Machina', and 'What If…?'. While the third story will be a complete overhaul, the first two will be revisions. Suggestions for how to rewrite the stories are welcome and please respond to the 5 Questions posted in my stories list.

STORY SUMMARY: While Harry deals with a progressive form of blindness, he meets an American exchange student who has a disability of her own.

HARRY POTTER: Seen and Unseen

* * *

Harry Potter was tired.

Tired of hiding everything: The medications, the trips to the magical/muggle clinic in London during the summer months… And he was tired of always making excuses for the headaches and eye strain. He either claimed it was his glasses or the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

But Harry had no idea how to tell his friends… or Sirius… or even the Dursleys the truth.

When Harry had first needed glasses, no one thought much of it. After all, James Potter had worn glasses as well so it was hardly strange that Harry would also be born near-sighted.

But during one of Harry's many trips to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts during his second year, the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey, noticed something that she found a bit alarming. Harry's vision was getting worse and after a few tests, she discovered that the teenager's optic nerves were starting to shut down.

A few days later, Pomfrey sent Harry to a healer who worked at a magical clinic in London—Nicole Valentine—who ran several additional magical scans along with various muggle tests including blood tests, an MRI, and other neurological tests. After a few days in a local hospital, Healer Valentine told Harry that there was nothing to be done for his condition and eventually the vision problems would lead to a total and permanent loss of sight and while medication and potions would help, treatment would only delay the inevitable.

After the TriWizard Tournament, Harry's vision had gotten even worse and after much inner debate while on the train ride home, he decided that he had to tell his friends, Dumbledore, and the Dursleys.

xxxxxxxxxx

It surprised Nicole Valentine that Harry had come to the clinic at the start of his summer holidays. Usually Harry came around his birthday at the end of July and the fact that he'd come straight here was alarming.

Even more alarming was the fact that Harry's aunt and uncle were with him. Over the past year or so Harry had been vehemently adamant about not telling his relatives about his condition and so the fact that the Dursleys were now with Harry meant that they had either found out what was going on or Harry wanted Nicole to tell them.

"Harry, are you alright?" Nicole asked, walking up to her favorite patient and feeling a small sense of relief when Harry turned to look at her. She'd partly been afraid that Harry was with his aunt and uncle because he'd already started aggressively losing his sight.

"Do you have any idea why he dragged my wife and I here of all places?" Vernon Dursley said, shortly, not even bothering with pleasantries. On the way home from King's Cross train station, Harry had insisted that they stop at the clinic before going home to Privet Drive.

Nicole straightened up and looked Harry's uncle in the eye. She doubted the man was acting out of concern for his nephew. "Mr. Dursley, Harry has been coming here for treatment."

"Treatment for what?" Petunia asked, the slightest touch of concern in her voice. While she'd never had any great affection for her nephew, he was still her blood. Did Harry have some sort of medical condition he'd been hiding?

"Please… let's talk in my office," Nicole said, showing the three people into a comfortable office after grabbing Harry's medical file and gesturing for them to have a seat. Nicole looked at Harry who had removed his glasses and was now rubbing his eyes and grabbed a pen to make a few notes on Harry's latest chart. "Harry has a form of progressive blindness," she said, simply. "His optic nerves are essentially shorting out before shutting down completely."

Vernon looked at Harry, confused by Harry's sense of blasé at the news and also angry that the boy had concealed this information from him. "Harry's been informed about his condition," Nicole explained in regards to the unasked question about Harry's attitude. "He didn't want to tell you and due to doctor-patient confidentiality, I couldn't tell you either."

"He's going blind?" Petunia asked, and this time Harry distinctly heard the note of concern in her voice.

Nicole nodded, opening up Harry's file. "We've run every test we can think of and I've been in contact with several doctors and healers internationally but no one knows what's causing Harry's condition. We've been treating aggressively as best we can with a combination of magical potions and muggle medicines, but we're just buying Harry time. The good news is that this neurological condition seems to only be affecting Harry's optic nerves."

Vernon Dursley did not reply to this, but his mind was racing. He never liked Harry and this would provide the perfect excuse to finally be rid of his nephew once and for all. "How long?" he asked, trying to mentally set up a good timeframe in which to get rid of the boy.

"I'm not sure," Nicole admitted, looking at Harry. "We'll need to run some tests immediately."

"I'm being admitted to the hospital again, aren't I?" Harry asked, not meeting his healer's eyes. As bad as it was being in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, being in the muggle hospital always seemed to be even worse.

"Again?" Petunia asked, looking at Harry, sharply, wondering why she hadn't heard that her nephew had been in a hospital before.

"I was transferred to a hospital near here for a few days during my 2nd year," Harry explained. "It was just after the Hogwarts nurse noticed a problem with my eyes."

"I'll make some contacts, Harry," Nicole said, trying to be comforting. "We'll get you admitted tonight and hopefully get your tests wrapped up in little less than a week."

Vernon started to protest, thinking about how much it would cost to have the freaky brat in the hospital for a bunch of pointless tests. The boy was going blind. Vernon should just kick the kid out of the house and wash his hands of this weirdness once and for all, but Petunia cut him off. "Go home, if you don't want to be bothered with this, Vernon," she snapped. "I'll see you later."

As Vernon stomped out of the office, Harry muttered a 'thanks' to his aunt. So far this was going better than Harry had imagined it would.

xx

A short cab ride later, Harry and Petunia entered the Holicki Memorial Hospital—a center which catered to witches, wizards, _and_ muggles. After checking in at the reception desk, Harry was led upstairs to a private room. Once he'd changed out of his shirt and jeans and into the t-shirt and sweatpants he'd brought along in an overnight bag and after getting settled in the hospital bed, Harry looked over at his aunt who had neatly folded his clothes and placed them on top of the bag. "You don't have to stay, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, quietly. "I'll be fine."

Petunia wasn't sure of what to say to that, not sure if she should stay or go home. But figuring she should go home to at least make sure Vernon didn't change the locks before Harry got home, Petunia just nodded and headed out without saying a word.

Harry didn't say anything either and he laid back to try and get some sleep but he sat up again when a male nurse came in.

"Hi, Harry," the man, Aaron Franklin, said, setting a tray down on the table nearby. "Healer Valentine wanted to make sure we took some samples tonight. Mind rolling up your right sleeve for me?"

Harry did as told and after a blood draw, lumbar puncture, and having some of the vitreous fluid in his eye collected, Harry was finally left alone to get some sleep.

Hermione was slightly surprised at how soon she'd gotten a letter from Harry. It hadn't even been a week since leaving Hogwarts and already Hedwig was bringing news from Harry. Usually she didn't hear from him until mid-June.

"Oh, Hermione," her mother said, coming in with a basket full of clean laundry. "I finished washing your school things. I…" seeing the owl on the bed and the letter in her daughter's hand, Mrs. Granger said, "Is that a letter from one of your school friends?"

"Harry," Hermione replied, nodding. "I was just about to read it…"

"I'll leave you alone, then," Mrs. Granger said, smiling as she left the basket of clothes by the bed and left the room so Hermione could read her friend's letter in peace. She knew that—although Hermione would never admit it—her daughter had a crush on Harry Potterso if the letter was along the lines of Harry asking Hermione to be his girlfriend, Mrs. Granger figured she'd give her daughter some privacy.

Once Hermione heard her mother's footsteps fade away, she ripped open the letter from Harry, her mind racing with a hundred terrible things that could have happened to Harry to explain why he was writing her so soon. But as she read Harry's words, she felt her heart sinking like a stone.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_I know I usually wait until later in the summer to start writing you but I felt that I should get this letter out while I could still write. No, I don't mean that the Dursleys are hurting me. Aunt Petunia has been uncommonly nice to me lately, though that's probably due to my present condition._

_I've never told you before, but I've had a progressive neurological condition since I was seven. At least that's what the healers estimate since I was seven when I first needed glasses. I'm not big on technical terms, but basically what's happening to me is my optic nerves are starting to shut down. Even with the different medications—both muggle and potions—I'm getting worse._

_I wish I could say something hopeful so you won't worry too much, but I can't deny what's going to happen. I'm going blind, Hermione. Healer Nicole Valentine said that Voldemort using Cruciatus on me last term accelerated the damage and there's a good chance I'll only have minimal vision when I get back to Hogwarts at best._

_I know you'll tell Ron, Ginny, and the others, but please don't let the knowledge get too far. I don't want all of Hogwarts knowing too soon._

_Also, could you please write to Dumbledore and let him know? I'm still trying to figure out how to tell Sirius._

_Harry'_

Hermione couldn't believe what she'd just read. Harry was going blind and he'd been basically losing his sight ever since she'd met him… Why hadn't he ever said anything to her?

Grabbing a quill, some ink, and some parchment, Hermione wrote a letter back to Harry and a separate letter to Albus Dumbledore. Once both letters were sent out, Hermione grabbed her jacket and backpack and told her mother she'd be back later before hopping a bus to the local library to do some research.

Locked in his old home in Grimmauld Place, Sirius felt trapped. All the old memories of his childhood were leeching the life and happiness out of him like the dementors of Azkaban.

Dumbledore had promised to bring Harry here eventually, but was elusive about the exact date no matter how persistent Sirius was.

Other than occasional visits from Dumbledore who was never there long since he had to reassemble the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix Sirius was alone in the house. The Weasleys were due to arrive soon but until then…

But Sirius's day seemed a touch brighter when an owl flew in through an open window bearing an envelope with Harry's handwriting. Sitting on the stairs to read the letter, Sirius felt his momentary good spirits drop as he took in the words Harry had written in his letter.

'_Sirius,_

_I almost didn't want to write to you but the more I thought about it I realized you'd want to hear this from me and not Hermione or Lupin._

_It's hard to tell you because you're really the only parent I've ever known and I know you'd want to be with me through this._

_I'm losing my sight, Sirius. It's been happening for years but it was only in my second year that I found out how bad it was. Because of last year it's been getting worse faster than ever. I'll probably be completely blind by Christmas.'_

Sirius wasn't sure what to make of this news. Harry was going blind? What about school? Obviously Harry would have to give up Quidditch, but how could he do his school work without being able to see? And more importantly, could Harry even come back to Hogwarts if he was blind?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's fingers moved slowly over the pages of the new magical textbooks he'd ordered as he read the Braille letters. It turned out there a few ways to make the transition easier for blind witches and wizards including spells to help quicker retention of foreign languages and to make the words appear in English in his mind. All of which had been helpful once Harry had gotten out of the hospital a couple days ago.

In the hospital, Nicole had insisted on training Harry early for a life without sight and he'd put forth his best effort to working on whatever Nicole had given him. Harry knew full well that the loss of his sight would be a life-altering situation and the more he could do to prepare himself before it actually happened, the better.

Vernon had been hands-off about the whole thing and while Dudley still made fun of Harry, he hadn't taunted him as badly as before.

Petunia, though, had been helpful, although she didn't seem to want to spend too much time with Harry or talk to him.

Not that all this really mattered to Harry. All he cared about at the present time was ensuring that he could at least get by at school until he could get used to being blind.

A sharp pain started up behind Harry's eyes and he closed his eyes as tight as he could until the pain ceased. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Hedwig at the open window holding two pieces of parchment: one from Hermione, the other from Dumbledore.

Wanting to hear a kind and comforting word from a friend, Harry started with Hermione's letter.

'_Harry,_

_I'm sorry about what's happened to you. I can't imagine how you must be feeling about all this. Any idea what's causing this? I've done as much research as I can, but I can't find any similar cases. Is it possible that this has something to do with the basilisk you were bitten by 2__nd__ year? Or some other toxin?_

_I'm here for you, Harry. And I'm going to help you figure this out._

_Hermione'_

Harry gave a sad smile. Of course Hermione would attack this news with research. As for the basilisk, Harry had already been tested for a myriad of toxicities, latent and otherwise as well as autoimmune disorders, nervous system disorders, and even cancer. Every test, magical or muggle had come up with nothing. The only thing the scans had come up with was the shutting down of the optic nerves.

There was one other notion Harry was starting to think of but it seemed something of a long shot. Perhaps this was simply caused by surviving Avada Kedavra as a baby. He was the only one to survive the killing curse, so it would make sense that his condition was unique.

The second note was from Dumbledore and was simply to let him know that even with his impending disability Harry would still be invited back to Hogwarts in September.

Harry got up and started working on his room. Ever since returning from the hospital, he'd spent hours cleaning, organizing, sorting, and labeling everything in the room so as to make it easier to find things later on.

Feeling the ache behind his eyes again, Harry sat on his bed and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes. The headaches had been coming more frequently which—according to Nicole—was to be expected. Even with all the preparations Harry wondered if he'd be ready for what would eventually happen to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicole Valentine had just finished closing the clinic up for the night when Albus Dumbledore apparated right in the middle of the waiting area. "Criminy! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" she shouted, as she grabbed her bag off of the floor and setting it on the reception desk.

"I apologize, Ms. Valentine," Dumbledore said, cordially. "I didn't mean to startle you. I wonder if we could talk regarding Harry Potter."

Nicole went around to the file cabinets and flipped through until she found Harry's medical file. Withdrawing it, she asked, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Any indication as to the cause of Harry's condition," Dumbledore replied. "I've been pondering what's happened and I can't think of anything that could have caused such a condition."

"Well, I can't give you any ideas, I'm afraid," Nicole replied, wearily. "We've tested Harry for everything, muggle or magical."

"And you've never seen this before?" Dumbledore asked, looking over the medical file Nicole offered him.

"Well, yes, I've seen patients with the kind of progressive blindness Harry has, but it's always been accompanied by other symptoms," Nicole said, looking mystified. "The _only_ problem Harry has is that his optic nerves are shutting down."

Dumbledore thought for a moment, trying to make this make sense. "What if… this is a… delayed result of surviving the Killing Curse?"

Nicole shrugged, thinking that it was as good an idea as anything else she'd heard so far. "Damned if I know."

"No one else in history has ever survived Avada Kedavra," Dumbledore said, talking out the theory. "James Potter was near-sighted. What if that weakness was…?"

"Made worse by Avada Kedavra," Nicole finished, thinking. "Okay… But even if that's the case… that still doesn't help Harry. We can't undo the damage. And the only thing this gives Harry is the knowledge that the curse that killed his parents is the reason he's losing his eyesight."

"How will Harry's blindness progress?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to know more.

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, thinking. "Well, right now, Harry's having headaches which, unfortunately, happens to be a common event with the nerves shorting out. Within the next few weeks, his vision will start fading more and more and his eyes will become increasingly light sensitive."

"Light sensitivity?" Dumbledore repeated, not entirely sure he understood what Nicole meant.

"When Harry starts to lose his vision, the nerves that are still functioning will be over-stimulated by even low lighting," Nicole explained. "Harry will have to keep his eyes covered to preserve any remaining eyesight as well as avoid setting off migraines. However, nearer to the end… more intense lights will help Harry see better as his eyesight fades even more."

Dumbledore sat down in the waiting room as Nicole put Harry's file away. "And then?"

Nicole sat next to Dumbledore. "Given the tests and scans and how far Harry's condition has progressed… I'd say by mid-to-late November, Harry will be completely blind."

"Is that the best case estimate?" Dumbledore asked, feeling helpless. He was one of the greatest wizards in recent history and yet he couldn't help one of his students facing a life-altering disability.

"Yes," Nicole said, sadly. "I wish I could say that's worst case, but… And honestly, he could even be completely blind by mid September."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Petunia had just finished setting the table and laying out breakfast when she noticed that Harry hadn't yet come downstairs. It didn't bother her much, since lately it wasn't unusual for Harry to come downstairs later in the morning for breakfast but she could tell that the worse Harry got, the more likely it would be that Vernon would throw Harry out of the house.

"Boy awake yet?" Vernon asked, sitting down next to Dudley and eyeing his wife, shrewdly.

"No idea," Petunia replied, shrugging. "I'll go check on him."

Vernon just grunted and started eating as Petunia went upstairs to Harry's room, knocking lightly on the door. "Harry?" She asked, quietly, just in case the boy _was_ still asleep. "Breakfast is ready. Are you coming down?" There was no reply and after a few moments, Petunia opened the door slightly to peek into the room which was as dark as possible. Seeing that the blankets on Harry's bed were heaped, Petunia asked, "Harry? Are you awake?"

"Close the door," came Harry's muffled voice under the blankets. "Come in and close the door."

Petunia obliged and waited until Harry sat up. "What's wrong?" Petunia asked, looking concerned as she stepped closer to Harry who was squinting even though there was barely any light in the room.

"The light," Harry said, reaching for his glasses. "It's… it just really hurts my eyes."

Petunia just stood in the room, trying to think of what to do. After a few minutes, she asked, hesitantly, "Do… Do you want me to… call someone?"

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes against the migraine starting up. "Healer Valentine. She gave me her card. It's on the desk."

Petunia found the card and told Harry to cover his eyes as she left the room to call Nicole Valentine.

xx

An hour later, Harry was sitting on his bed, reading over his new Braille textbooks again when someone knocked on the door again. "Who's there?" Harry asked, closing his eyes in case the door opened suddenly.

"It's Nicole Valentine. May I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure," Harry said, hearing the door open then close. He cracked his eyes open slightly when he felt the bed depress as Nicole sat down as well.

"Open your eyes, Harry," Nicole said, pulling out her wand and waving it in front of Harry's eyes to do a magical neural scan. After a few moments of reading the results, she sighed. "I'm afraid you're getting worse faster than I thought."

"What's happening to me now?" Harry asked as Nicole reached into the bag she'd brought in with her.

"Your eyes are becoming more and more sensitive," Nicole said, pulling out gauze pads and bandages. "Harry… you're going to have to keep your eyes completely covered for the next week or two. Then we'll see about maybe just having you wear special shades. I'll show your aunt how to change the pads, but…" Harry looked away, looking even more depressed than before. "Harry, you knew this would happen."

"I just thought… you know, that I'd have more time," Harry said, regretfully. He'd been hoping he'd at least have a chance to actually see Hogwarts or his friends one last time before completely losing his sight.

"Harry… It's not like you're not dying," Nicole said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No… I'm just going blind," Harry said, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes as yet another headache started building.

Nicole took two gauze pads and told Harry to hold them in place over his eyes. "Well… the good news is that by keeping your eyes covered it should help keep the headaches to a minimum," Nicole said, as she bandaged Harry's eyes. "Just in case, though, I'll leave a bottle of migraine-strength painkillers with you before I leave." Once she was done, she pulled a standard issue blind cane out of her bag and pressed it into Harry's hand. "Feel up to going downstairs?"

Harry didn't want to go down but he knew he'd have to eventually. Getting up off the bed, Nicole watched Harry unfold the cane and start moving towards the door. He felt for the knob and after a few seconds, found it and turned, the cane out in front of him.

Harry seemed to stop outside the door, but after a pause, he headed towards the stairs, tapping along until he got to the first floor.

Nicole followed and joined Harry at the kitchen table, watching to see if he needed help but Harry seemed to make it through his first meal okay. She'd seen other patients as they adjusted to being blind and while for some it was a long struggle to adapt to a new way of life, other patients seemed to be able to adapt more quickly. Watching as Harry even managed washing the dishes after breakfast, Nicole felt hopeful that maybe this transition wouldn't be as hard on Harry as the teenager thought it would be.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're _not_ getting rid of Harry!"

Petunia's loud voice sounded through the thin walls of Harry's bedroom and roused the dozing teenager that night. Getting up, Harry made his way to the door and felt for the knob, opening the door and stepping into the hallway to better hear the argument between Petunia and Vernon.

"We can't take care of him if he's blind!" Vernon's voice was angry and Harry didn't want to go any closer to their bedroom in case he was seen. "Potter can barely do anything around the house in this condition! He's useless!"

"He's still my nephew, Vernon," Petunia protested and Harry felt surprised that his aunt was sticking up for him. "We took him in. We are responsible for Harry whether you like it or not."

"Then tell those- those _people_ to come take him!" Vernon shouted. "If he can't earn his keep, then he can't stay here. End of discussion!"

Harry went back to his room and felt around for the self-writing quill Nicole had given him. Setting the quill on a piece of parchment, Harry kept his message to Hermione brief. "I need to get out of here. I think Uncle Vernon is planning to get rid of me somehow," he said, quietly, hearing the scratching of the quill on the parchment as he spoke.

Hedwig hooted softly as Harry unlocked the door to her cage and handed her the note before opening the window. There was a soft flutter of wings as the owl took off and Harry decided to go back to bed although it was a few hours before he was finally able to fall back asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Petunia laid out breakfast without a word to Vernon or Dudley before going upstairs to Harry's room and knocking lightly on the door. "Harry? Breakfast is ready."

"'M awake," Harry mumbled as he opened the door.

"Did you want to change the bandages now or—Or wait until after breakfast?" Petunia asked, trying to sound calm. She didn't know if Harry knew about the argument she'd had last night with Vernon and wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

"Now, I guess," Harry said, shrugging as he wondered if Petunia knew that he'd been listening to the argument last night.

Petunia took Harry by the shoulder and led him into the bathroom, closing the door behind and making sure the lights were off and the window curtain was closed. "Just sit on the edge of the bathtub, Harry," Petunia instructed while she retrieved the supplies from the medicine cabinet. Harry sat and after a moment, he felt Petunia's hands unwrap the bandages around his eyes. The faint light hurt, but it wasn't as bad as it had been the first time they'd done this and Dudley had accidentally walked in, turning the lights on as he did so. Once Harry's eyes were uncovered, Petunia grabbed a bottle of eye drops and said, "Open your eyes for me, Harry, and tilt your head back."

Three drops in each eye, then Harry blinked a little before watching a very blurry Petunia grab two gauze pads and hold them to his eyes. Harry held the pads lightly in place as Petunia redid the bandage. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Harry said, quietly, "I heard you and Vernon last night."

Petunia sighed as she gathered everything up and put it away. "I know that you and I have… well, we've never been close to each other, but…"

"Aunt Petunia, you've been great since you found out about this," Harry said, with surprising affection. "Honestly, I'm surprised at how nice you've been to me about all this."

"You're my sister's son," Petunia said, shrugging. "I… may not like what you are, but… we're still connected by blood." Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, she added. "But it might be a good idea for you to send a letter to… your kind… and have someone come get you as soon as possi—"

At that moment, there was a knock on the front door followed by silence until Vernon said, "What do _you_ want?" After another short moment of quiet, Vernon hollered, "Potter!"

Petunia opened the door, wondering what was going on, and asked, "Vernon? Who is it?"

"Harry?" The voice of Remus Lupin was a glad sound to Harry's ears. "It's Remus Lupin. Dumbledore sent me to get you."

"I'm upstairs, Professor," Harry said, making his way—with Petunia's guidance—to his room to get dressed and pack his things. "I just need to get my things."

After a minute, Lupin entered the room, looking about. "Perhaps I can make this go a little quicker, Harry." With a sweeping wave of his wand accompanied by a quick flick, Lupin had all of Harry's belongings packed as neatly and organized as possible. Another brief wand movement and Harry was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Thanks, sir," Harry said, pocketing his wand and grabbing the cane and his old glasses off of the desk.

"Please, Harry, call me Remus," Lupin said, sending Harry's things along to their final destination. "Now… we will be taking a portkey to… well, where we're going. Are you ready?" He pulled out an old soda can and put Harry's hand on it. "3… 2…1." In an instant, they'd left Privet Drive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly Weasley was always a compulsive cleaner and organizer, but once she'd heard about Harry's condition, she'd gone into overdrive, using a multitude of charms and spells to keep each room of Sirius's house neat and tidy, much to the chagrin of her persistently messy and disorganized children.

When someone knocked on the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place mid morning, Molly bustled to answer it, looking through the peephole. "Remus!" she exclaimed softly, as she flung the door open to see the former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor standing with… "Harry," Molly whispered, pulling the teenager inside. "I am so sorry for what's happening to you."

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Well, let me take you upstairs and show you where you'll be staying," Molly said, suddenly unsure of how to guide Harry.

But after a moment, Harry took Mrs. Weasley's elbow and said, "Lead the way, Mrs. Weasley."

"Of course," Molly said, leading Harry up to the third floor and right in front of the last door on the left. "Right here, Harry. Just get settled in. I'll be back up with sandwiches later."

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley walking away and after a moment of feeling for the doorknob, he opened the door and stepped into the room.

Harry's two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had been talking with Ron's sister, Ginny, and twin brothers, Fred and George, when the bedroom door opened. Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing there, his eyes covered by white bandages and he held a long, white cane out in front of him.

"Harry," Ginny said, looking up as he came slowly into the room, tapping the cane in front of him. While she'd been told about Harry's impending blindness, she was still unsure of how to act around Harry. She wanted to rush forward and give him a hug but wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

"Hey, mate," Ron said, trying to sound normal. "How… how are you doing?"

"Not bad… I guess," Harry said, making his way over to the nearest bed in the room and sitting down.

Hermione was about to say something but she was interrupted by raised voices started coming up the stairs.

"We need to start this meeting, Sirius, and—"

"I don't care," Sirius shouted down as he got to the top of the stairs. "I need to see Harry!" A few seconds later, Sirius burst into the room and just stood for a while, staring at his godson. "Harry."

"Hi, Sirius," Harry said, not sure what else to say. He'd thought about how to tell Sirius about what was going on when the two finally saw each other, but Harry suddenly wondered if there really _was_ anything he could say.

Sirius strode over to his godson and dropped to his knees in front of the boy, rough hands lightly touching the bandages across Harry's eyes before pulling him into a warm and welcoming hug.

Harry hugged his godfather back, feeling relief that Sirius wasn't going to reject him. "I didn't… I didn't know what to say to you about this," Harry said as Sirius pulled away a little bit.

"I don't care if you're blind, Harry," Sirius said, hugging Harry again. "You are my godson and I love you. I'm just glad you're alright… and you're here, finally."

"Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley was in the doorway and after another moment, Sirius finally let go of Harry and stood up.

"We'll talk later, Harry," Sirius said, backing towards the door. "I promise."

Once Mrs. Weasley and Sirius had left, closing the door behind them, Fred and George exchanged mischievous looks before glancing at Harry. "Harry," Fred said, smiling. "Knock-knock."

Harry sighed, not really in the mood for the twins' games. "Who's there?"

"That would be telling," George said, grinning. He could tell Harry was feeling depressed about what was going on and figured the kid needed some cheering up.

"Okay…" Harry said, playing along reluctantly. "Uh… George?"

"Good guess," Fred replied, grinning like his twin. "Of course, the odds were 50/50."

For the first time since the summer began, Harry felt himself smile. He hadn't had much to feel happy about lately and he figured the twins had probably known that.

"Harry… how are you doing?" Hermione asked, gently. "Really?" She didn't want to pry but she knew Harry wasn't exactly one for sharing his feelings.

Harry shrugged, not really sure how he was doing. "I've known this was coming for a year and a half. Before last year, my healer, Nicole Valentine, said maybe 3 years at best."

"How come your eyes are bandaged?" Ginny asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"My eyes are really sensitive to light," Harry explained. "So for about another week or so, I have to keep my eyes completely covered. Otherwise it could make my eyesight even worse."

"Has Dumbledore told you about this upcoming year?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"No," Harry said, succinctly. "I haven't heard much from him at all."

"Not surprising," Ginny said, standing and pacing. "Dumbledore has been working endlessly against Voldemort. When he's not doing that, he's been making sure the teachers at Hogwarts are ready for a blind student."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his secret headquarters, Voldemort listened to the report from his spy, Severus Snape. "What news of the Potter boy?"

Snape stood fearlessly before the Dark Lord and said, "It seems as though your first attempt on Potter's life caused a delayed reaction."

"Explain," Voldemort replied, softly.

"Dumbledore theorizes that your use of Avada Kedavra on Potter caused permanent damage to his eyes," Snape said, simply. "The damage has been getting progressively worse, particularly since you used Cruciatus on him in the graveyard."

"What kind of damage?" The pleased note in Voldemort's tone made even the greasy hairs on the back of Snape's neck prickle.

But Snape was practiced in the art of Occlumency and when he felt Voldemort staring at him, Snape made sure his mental blocks were up. "According to the healer treating him, Potter will be completely blind by September."

"Blind…" Voldemort repeated, delighted. "That will make it easier for me to act on my plans. Potter will be more concerned with his own problems and will therefore not be as meddlesome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore was _very_ unhappy about the news from Snape. "I told you to withhold _ONE_ piece of information about Harry, Severus!" Dumbledore shouted, angrily. "I did NOT want Voldemort knowing that it was most likely his killing curse that has caused Harry to lose his sight."

"And what use would I be," Snape said, calmly but with ice in his tone. "—if the Dark Lord tortured me for not divulging pertinent information?"

"Why does it matter if Voldemort knows what he did to Harry?" Sirius asked, the room at large. In his mind, the more important business was making sure that Harry would be ready to deal with Voldemort again if necessary. Harry had already had too many close calls with Voldemort and without his sight Harry was in even more danger than before.

"Until Potter, no one in history has survived the killing curse," Alastor Moody said, gruffly. "Now it seems like it did work, just not completely."

"The nerves in Harry's eyes are—essentially—dying," Lupin said, logically. "Voldemort might take that to mean that the curse _will_ kill Harry eventually and therefore Voldemort won't have to be so aggressive in trying to kill Harry."

Transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall looked at Dumbledore. "I have to agree with Sirius, Albus. There is very little Voldemort can do with this knowledge."

"Yes," Dumbledore admitted, giving a small apologetic look to Snape. "I suppose I was simply trying to keep Harry as safe as possible by attempting to keep Voldemort from knowing everything about Harry's predicament."

"Understood, Headmaster," Snape replied, calmly, accepting the apology.

xxx

Upstairs in the bedroom he was sharing with Ron and the twins, Harry's fingers moved slowly over the pages of _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5_. The Braille version of the book described in detail the specific wand movements of each spell and Harry was eager to take in all he could so he wouldn't do too badly in his lessons this year. The one class he was most afraid of was Potions. There were more than a million things that could go wrong if Harry couldn't see what ingredients he was adding or how much.

"Harry?"

Hearing his godfather's voice, Harry made a mental note of what page he was on before closing the textbook. "Sirius? What is it?"

Sirius slowly sat next to Harry on the bed as he said, "I… expressed my concerns to Snape regarding you continuing with Potions this year."

"And?" Harry replied. Surely Snape would be glad of the excuse to kick him out of Potions.

Sirius frowned slightly and said, "Snape said, and I quote, 'Then perhaps it would be best if his only lab partner were the insufferable know-it-all, Miss Granger'."

"So… Snape's just pairing me with Hermione for the entire year?" Harry said, feeling better that he wasn't being banned from the class. "That's not so bad." Although on the other hand, Harry thought, maybe Snape would be even worse to him this year.

"Harry… That's… That's not the only reason I came up to talk with you," Sirius said, edging slowly into the subject. "It's… about you… and Quidditch."

This was the one aspect of his 5th year that Harry had forgotten entirely. But thinking about it now, he felt even more dejected than before. "I can't fly if I'm blind, can I?" Harry said, moodily.

"I am afraid not, Harry," Sirius replied. Trying to cheer Harry up, he went on. "Anyway… I know you're probably not exactly in the mood for a party, but Friday is your birthday, and…"

"A party would be nice," Harry said, trying to be cheery, if only because Sirius sounded like he was in something of a mood himself. "You know, help take my mind off things."

"Harry, dear?" Sirius turned to see Molly come in, her wand out. "Sirius, I think the others need your help cleaning out the drawing room."

"Right, Molly," Sirius replied, giving Harry's shoulder a fatherly squeeze before getting up and exiting the room.

Molly waved her wand, extinguishing all the lights and dimming the sunlight coming in from the windows. "Healer Valentine told us about changing your bandages, Harry," she said as Harry started to get up off the bed.

"Right," Harry replied, sitting back down, slowly.

Molly took the small bottle of eye drops out of her apron pocket and stood before Harry. Using her wand to remove the gauze, she quickly put the drops in Harry's eyes and redid the bandages. "Ready for dinner, Harry?"

Harry stood, grabbing his cane off the nightstand and unfolding it. "Okay."

xxxx

Ever since she'd known him, Molly Weasley had always tried to shower Harry with the affection she knew he'd been denied by the Dursleys. And on birthdays and Christmas, she'd always tried to give Harry a thoughtful gift—something that showed that he was loved by someone.

This year, for Harry's birthday, she wanted to do something extra special. Harry was as much her son as Ron and now he was losing his sight. As she finished preparing breakfast the day before Harry's birthday, her eye came to the clock on the wall that she'd brought from the Burrow. Charlie was still away in Romania and Bill was at the Ministry of Magic with Arthur and Percy. Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron were up in their rooms… As Molly stared at the clock she had the most wonderful idea! It was the perfect gift! All it would take was a little bit of work…


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTES: One of the things I'm trying to work on with my rewrites is intensifying emotions in the characters. Still, if there is anything that should be changed, please let me know.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

On Harry's 15th birthday, he awoke to knocking on the bedroom door and heard Mrs. Weasley's voice as she came into the room. "Harry? Healer Valentine is here to see you."

"Harry?" Ron asked, looking over at his best friend as Harry sat up in bed. "You want me to leave?"

"Good idea, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, looking pointedly at her youngest son. "You can help me get breakfast on the table."

Ron looked over at Harry questioningly and as if sensing his friend's gaze, Harry said, "Go ahead, Ron. I'll be down in a bit." Ron got out of bed and after quickly getting dressed, he followed his mother out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Nicole sat on Harry's bed and pulled her wand out of her robes, darkening the room a bit more before undoing the bandages across Harry's eyes.

Harry blinked in the dim light and noticed that everything seemed even blurrier than normal. "So what brings you here?"

Nicole did a magical scan on Harry before replying. "I wanted to check on you for a start. Also," she added, pulling a pair of wrap-around sunglasses out of another pocket of her robes. "I wanted to give you these." She watched as Harry took the shades and put them on. "They're designed to magically scan your eyes and dim or lighten depending. And while your eyes are still sensitive, they'll block out all light while still letting you see."

Harry looked around the room and noticed how dim it was. "I can only just make out the lay of the room," he protested. "It's in focus… but it's really dark."

Nicole nodded. "Right now that's all the light your eyes can tolerate. Later on, your eyes will need more light than normal due to your vision fading."

"Should I… still use the cane?" Harry asked, spotting where he'd left it on the nightstand.

"Yes," Nicole agreed, nodding. "Because not to long from now…"

"I'll be completely blind," Harry finished, dejectedly. "I don't think I'm really ready for that."

Nicole put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'd be scared if you were. No one is ever ready to face a disability even if they know it's coming. And I know it's especially hard dealing with something like this. And while I know it's worse when it happens gradually, it's also a bit easier because at the same time you know what's happening to you and you can prepare for it."

Harry nodded, understanding what Nicole was saying. "I guess. Uh… Mrs. Weasley has been planning a party for my birthday today. Want to join us?"

Nicole looked uncertain but then smiled. "Sure. Sounds good."

x

Downstairs in the kitchen, Molly had just finished laying breakfast out when Harry came in followed by Nicole. "Harry! Happy birthday!" she said, cheerfully before giving Harry a warm hug.

"Thanks," Harry said, making his way to the table and sitting next to Hermione.

"Harry…" Hermione said, surprised that Harry actually seemed to be looking at her. "Can you…?"

"See?" Harry finished, looking at Hermione. "Barely. But yeah."

"Harry's eyes will still be very light sensitive for 2 or three weeks," Nicole explained as Molly served up breakfast. "After that… the nerves that are still functioning will need any and all available light to help register images."

"Why didn't you tell us about this before, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking sternly at him. She thought of Harry as part of the family sometimes and the fact that he'd hidden his condition for so long hurt.

"I-I didn't…" Harry sighed, not feeling giving any of the excuses running through his head. "I wish I had," he finally admitted. "I just didn't know how to explain everything."

* * *

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore sitting ion his office, staring at the wall, lost in his thoughts and wondering why Harry hadn't confided in him about his condition. Did Harry not trust him or did the teenager simply believe that it was his burden to bear alone? In the past few years, Dumbledore had felt that Harry was pulling away from the friends he'd made as he learned more about himself. Did Harry believe that by being alone he would be protecting his friends?

"Ahhh, Fawkes…" Dumbledore said, looking at his pet phoenix who had perched on the edge of the expansive desk. "If only you could help me with this. Harry will perhaps need more help than I can provide." Fawkes let out a soft note and gazed calmly at his owner. "I suppose it is only fair that Harry concealed this secret from me," Dumbledore mused, thinking of his own family. "After all… I have kept my own secrets from him."

Feeling the need for a walk to clear his head, Dumbledore left his office and went down to the kitchens for a cup of hot chocolate.

* * *

There was one last birthday gift Harry had yet to open. It was from Mrs. Weasley and after managing to tear the paper off he stared in confusion at what looked like… "A clock hand?" Harry said confused as he held it up closer.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I'm adding you to the Weasley family clock, Harry. Hopefully, that way I'll be able to keep a better eye on you." Bending down to hug Harry, she whispered in his ear, "You're one of the family, Harry. Just like you always should have been."

Harry hugged her back, feeling tears stinging his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about…"

"Don't worry about it, dear," Mrs. Weasley assured him. "We know now and we'll all help you with this."

xx

After the party, Harry went back up to the room he was sharing with Ron and sat on the bed, wanting to be alone with his thoughts. He didn't want to be blind but at the same time he wished that his eyes would just finishing failing him. He hated having this be drawn out. Touching the sunglasses he now wore, he considered just taking them off and opening the curtains. Nicole had warned him that even partial sunlight could rob him of what little vision he had left.

True, exposing his eyes now would also likely lead to the worst migraine of his life, but then it would be over and done. He could just restart his life and start living the life of a blind person. No more halfway… no more partial vision.

Standing up and walking to the windows, Harry pulled the curtain back and looked down onto the street. There were a few kids playing and running around chasing each other and a couple walked past with a baby stroller and a border collie on a leash.

"Taking in what you can while you can still see?" Ginny said as she walked into the room.

Harry turned around to see Ginny standing in the doorway and shrugged. "Something like that," he muttered, turning back to the window.

Ginny came closer and when she was about two feet away she took Harry's hand. "Please don't feel like this is your burden to bear. We want to help you, Harry."

"Ginny…" Harry wanted to tell her what he wanted to do but he couldn't seem to say it.

"I can't imagine how hard this is for you," she said, letting go of his hand and looking out the window herself. "All the wonderful sights out there… Hogwarts Castle, the lake…" _'Me,'_ Ginny added, silently.

Harry took a few steps closer to the window and turned to face Ginny. "Ginny… I just… want to get this over with."

Ginny was perplexed as to what Harry meant but seeing his hand slowly go to the sunglasses, she took his hands in hers. "Harry… are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's going to happen soon anyway," Harry said, looking at Ginny. "And… it wouldn't be terrible if the last thing I saw was your face."

Ginny smiled and nodded before making sure the curtains were completely closed. She reached up and pulled Harry's shades off. A hand on the curtains, she looked into his green eyes and saw the resolve there. "I love you, Harry. Whether you can see me or not."

Harry felt like there was a spotlight in his face as Ginny pulled the curtains open and the sunlight poured in. Almost instantly he felt like his head was being jack-hammered open and he fell to his knees, the pain threatening to overwhelm him.

"Harry!" Looking up, Harry saw Ginny kneel down, her red hair almost glowing in the summer sunshine. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I'm sorry," Ginny stammered as she pulled the curtains closed again before kneeling down again.

"No, Ginny… I asked you to…" Harry said, weakly, as he started to lose consciousness.

"Harry, Ginny, I was—MERLIN!" Bill Weasley, Ginny's eldest brother had come into the room and was now dashing over to Harry who had finally passed out. "Ginny, go get Mum! Hurry!"

Ginny ran off as Bill got Harry onto the bed. Soon Mrs. Weasley was running into the room followed by everyone else in the house.

Nicole gently pushed Bill aside and started scanning Harry. "The remainder of Harry's functioning optic nerves are in overdrive. He's most likely passed out from the pain. Once the nerves have stopped over-firing he'll wake up."

"Then he'll be okay?" Ginny asked in a scared voice. Her mother was going to hate her when she found out what she'd done.

"He'll be awake," Nicole said, looking at Ginny. "But once the nerves stop shorting out, he won't be able to see… again… ever…"

"Ginny…" Sirius asked, looking at Harry's shades on Ron's bed. "Did… did Harry…?"

"I… he… wanted me to…" Ginny said, crying. "I'm sorry…" She ran out of the room and before anyone could stop her, she was down the stairs and out the front door, running down the street.

xx

Up in Harry's room, Nicole had assessed that Harry was fine other than the obvious and with a sigh of relief, Molly looked around to find that Ginny was gone. "Where…? Where's Ginny?" Everyone in the room, exempting Nicole, went searching the house to find Ginny but she was gone. "We have to find her!" Molly shouted, frantic.

"Molly," Arthur said, taking his wife by the shoulders. "We'll find Ginny. I promise you." Looking at everyone as they assembled in the kitchen, he said, "Fred, George, Ron… you three and Lupin take the streets and see if you can find Ginny." The four people headed out and Arthur looked at Sirius. "Tell Dumbledore about Harry and that Ginny has run off. Bill, try the Ministry. Find Tonks, maybe she can help."

"Arthur, I want to help find our little girl," Molly said, her eyes pleading.

"Maybe she went back to the Burrow," Arthur suggested and Molly apparated out instantly.

Few things scared Arthur Weasley but the idea of something happening to his only daughter sent chills down his spine. He had to find her.

* * *

It was almost 6 when Harry finally started to regain consciousness. His eyes opened but he saw nothing, only blackness.

"Glad you're awake," Sirius said, and Harry flinched at the sharp tone in his godfather's voice. "Harry—"

"I asked Ginny to do it, Sirius," Harry said, quickly, afraid that his godfather was angry with what he'd done. "It was my idea and… Sirius, what is it?"

"Ginny's missing," Sirius said, shortly. "She ran off shortly after we found you unconscious."

"This is my fault," Harry realized. "If anything happens to her… I was just tired of this partial-eyesight thing and…" Harry felt the tears sliding down his face. "I love her, Sirius. She's like a sister to me."

Sirius felt his anger ebbing. "I know, Harry. But… I think Ginny feels like if it weren't for her… you'd still have some residual sight left."

"I want to find her, Sirius, I do," Harry said, getting up and heading for the door, arms outstretched in front of him. "Come on."

"Harry, have you forgotten something?" Sirius asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"My wand," Harry replied, heading back to the nightstand and grabbing it along with his cane.

"Actually," Sirius said, darting into Harry's way. "I meant the fact that you're blind and I'm a fugitive."

Harry stopped and nodded. "You're right. But I have to do something, Sirius. I can't just stay here." He went back to the bed and sat down. "The Weasleys are the only family I've ever known."

Sirius sat down and put an arm around Harry. "None of this is your fault, Harry. If Voldemort hadn't killed James and Lily and done this to you…"

"Then someone else could be the one in trouble," Harry finished. "

"Harry," Sirius said firmly, as he turned to face Harry. "The evil in this world… You're a victim… you've never been a reason or a cause." Pulling Harry into a hug, he added, "You never should have had so much put upon you. I just wish you could—"

Hermione burst into the room looking flustered but relieved. "Fred, George, Ron, and Lupin just got back. And they've got Ginny with them."

* * *

When Ginny had run out of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, she didn't really know where she was going. She just wanted to be away. She never should have let Harry talk her into it… she should have stopped him. Her mother probably hated her for costing Harry what little eyesight he had left.

Running down the streets of London, Ginny suddenly realized she was lost. Nothing seemed familiar and she didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go home but she also knew she couldn't just wander the streets by herself.

"Ginny?"

Whirling around, Ginny was surprised to see Percy looking out the first floor window of a nearby townhouse. "Percy?" She said, surprised.

Watching his only sister walk up to the window, Percy noticed that she was crying and even though he was having a hard time figuring out whom to trust lately—his parents and Dumbledore or Cornelius Fudge—Ginny was still his sister and he could tell she was upset about something. Thinking perhaps it was something to do with their parents, Percy asked, "Ginny, is… are Mum and Dad okay?"

Ginny nodded, but her tears were keeping her from getting out a coherent sentence. "I-it's H-Harry…" she finally stammered. "It's m-m-my fault!"

Percy sighed and after a moment, he jerked his head in the direction of the front door. "Come inside, Ginny. We'll talk. I'll make us some tea."

Ginny sniffled and nodded, hurrying into the townhouse and following her older brother into the kitchen where she sat on one of the barstools by the counter.

"Now start from the beginning," Percy said, calmly as he put tea leaves in the pot and put a kettle of water on the stove to boil.

Ginny nodded, shakily. "W-well… it s-started when Hermione got a… a letter from Harry early this summer."

Percy nodded. "Go on…" he said, encouragingly, when Ginny stopped.

"Wh-when You-Know-Who used… you know… the Killing Curse on Harry it damaged his eyes," Ginny said, her tears letting up. "At first it was just the fact he needed glasses. But…"

"But what?" Percy asked, realizing that what happened to Harry had something to do with why Ginny had been crying.

"H-Harry's… blind," Ginny said, starting to cry again. "H-his eyes were r-really sensitive to light and…"

Percy sat next to his sister, trying to understand what was going on. "You're saying that Harry's blind? Completely?"

Ginny nodded. "He's… been losing his sight since his 2nd year," she said, after taking a deep, calming breath. "But when… You-Know-Who used Cruciatus on him…"

Percy hadn't wanted to believe that Voldemort was back and that was part of what made him leave the Burrow. He needed some time away to wrap his head around everything that had happened after the TriWizard Tournament. He always believed Cornelius Fudge to be a man who knew everything but when his parents claimed that the Minister of Magic was spearheading a cover-up, Percy felt conflicted. But seeing Ginny talking about Vol… You-Know-Who torturing Harry Potter… "So after the Third Task…" Percy said, prompting Ginny. The least he could do now was hear his sister out.

"Harry's eyesight got even worse. His eyes were really sensitive to even small amounts of light," Ginny explained, trying her hardest to be calm and not start crying again. "But… Harry was wearing these special shades this healer—Nicole Valentine—brought. He was tired of losing his sight gradually and… he wanted me to take off the shades."

Percy sighed as he gave his wand a wave to that the tea started finishing on its own and a plate of scones and clotted cream appeared along with a few jams and lemon curd. "Mum has always looked at Harry as another member of the family," he said, levitating the tea platter over to them and pouring Ginny a cup and adding honey, lemon and a tiny splash of cream just the way she liked it.

"S-she added Harry to the clock," Ginny said, taking her teacup and sipping. "It's not like… she's trying to replace you in the family, Percy."

"I know," Percy said, adding sugar to his own cup of tea. "And… I'm scared, Ginny. Scared that Mum and Dad… are right."

"They are right," Ginny said, firmly. "Fudge wants to bury his head in the sand but he's just leaving the wizarding world open for attack."

"Harry was really telling the truth about that night?" Percy asked, looking Ginny in the eye. While his sister would lie about little things, he knew she would never lie about something so serious.

"Yes," Ginny replied, succinctly.

"Then… I guess I should go apologize?" Percy said, hesitantly.

"I-I can't go home," Ginny said, quickly. "It's my fault Harry's blind now. And Mum thinks of him as another son… She'll never forgive me for…"

Percy set his cup down and took Ginny's as well before giving her a warm, brotherly hug. "When has Mum ever not forgiven us?" He said, hoping that it was true.

Ginny hugged him back. "I've missed you, Perce." She let out a soft laugh. "You're an annoying uptight git… but you're still my big brother."

They talked for almost 5 hours until Percy heard tentative knocking on the front door. Ginny looked scared, but Percy gave her a reassuring smile as he went to the door and looked out the peephole before opening the door. "Fred… George," Percy said, cordially, as he saw his younger twin brothers looking panicked.

"Ginny's missing, Perce," George said, quickly. "I know you've been fighting with Mum and Dad but—"

"Ginny's in the kitchen," Percy interrupted, stepping aside to let his brothers into the house.

Ginny looked scared as she saw the twins dash into the kitchen and she immediately grew flustered. "I know Mum's mad about what I did to Harry and—"

"Mum's been out of her mind worrying about _you_," Fred replied. "Yeah, Harry's as good as our brother but you're our little sister."

"Ginny…" George said. "You ready to go home?"

"Mum's… not upset about Harry?" Ginny asked, timidly.

"Well… she's worried about him," George said, trying to sound light. "But like Fred said… She was worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered, meaning for both what happened to Harry and for running away.

Fred shook his head. "It's okay. She'll be happy you're safe."

"Percy? Come with me?" Ginny asked, looking at her older brother.

Percy looked hesitant but his only sister's pleading gaze made him give in. "Okay. I'll come too."

* * *

When Molly heard that Ginny was back, she raced out of the kitchen and stopped short when she saw Percy standing with her. "Percy…" she breathed, surprised to see him standing in the foyer.

"Mum…" Percy said, nervously shifting from foot to foot. "I just… I wanted to say… I'm sorry…"

Sitting on her bed in the room she shared with Hermione, Ginny waited until her mother finished fussing over Percy before confronting her parents.

After a few minutes, however, the door opened and Ginny saw Bill come in, his usually cheerful expression now stern. "Ginny… why the bloody hell did you run off like that?"

Ginny looked away. "I thought… I thought Mum would hate me because of Harry."

Bill crossed his arms, his face still the sternest Ginny had ever seen. "Mum and Dad were worried sick. We were all out looking for you. What if you were kidnapped or what if a Death Eater found you?"

"Bill, I'm fine," Ginny started to protest before Bill cut her off.

"But what if?" Bill said, his voice rising. "Ginny, if anything happened to you…"

"I'm sorry!" Ginny shouted. "I wasn't thinking! I was scared!"

Bill sighed, his body slumping. He hated yelling at his siblings. Sometimes he felt like a parent rather than a big brother. But it was also his job as a big brother to be tough—to look out for his sister and younger brothers. Realizing that right now Ginny needed comfort and not a lecture, he said, "We were scared, too. Ginny, you're our only sister. Yeah, Harry's part of the family… but you're still our little sister."

"Bill?" Mrs. Weasley entered the room and Bill took that as his cue to leave the two alone.

Ginny sighed, ready to hear the lecture from her mother. "How's Harry?" she wanted to know.

Her mother sighed as she sat down next to her only daughter. "Awake. And he can't see at all."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, quietly.

"Honey…" Molly said, hugging her little girl. "I know why you did it. I know you just wanted to help Harry. If it were me in your shoes, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same."

"Can I talk to Harry?" Ginny asked, hugging her mother.

"He's in the kitchen with Sirius," Molly replied, nodding.

When Ginny got down to the kitchen, Sirius, Hermione, and the twins were there as well trying to throw together a quick dinner for everyone. Sirius was working on a pot of soup and Hermione was showing Fred and George how best to make a huge pile of sandwiches in the muggle fashion.

Harry was sitting at the table, sunglasses on and he was facing the wall as he talked with the others. When Ginny sat down opposite him, he asked, "Ginny? Is that you?"

"It's me," Ginny replied, reaching across and putting a hand on his arm. "I wanted to say…"

"Don't apologize," Harry replied, shaking his head. "I wanted this. Are you okay? I thought I heard Percy's voice earlier."

"He's talking with Mum and Dad," Ginny said, a small smile on her face. "I think he's finally starting to believe you."

"It's good to know he's not a total prat," Harry replied, grinning.

"Harry…" Ginny said, tentatively. "How are you? Really?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I've known this was coming and… I dunno. I guess I'm just not used to this yet."

"Give it time," Ginny said, reassuringly. "Don't worry. You'll be okay. Besides… you've always got me, Ron, and Hermione in your corner."

Being blind, Harry couldn't see Ginny's adoring expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ancient clock in the house had just tolled midnight and even though everyone else had gone to bed early, Hermione was still awake and sitting in the kitchen, reading over her new textbooks for her 5th year.

"Burning the midnight oil, Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped as she looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling serenely at her. "I couldn't sleep," she replied, simply. "I've been thinking about what all's been going on lately."

"Naturally," Dumbledore replied, sitting opposite his prized student. "Since you are awake, I wish to talk to you about Harry's upcoming school year."

"What about it?" Hermione asked, setting her books aside and giving her headmaster her full attention. "And why couldn't this wait until morning?"

"Ahhh… but technically it already _is_ morning," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. When Hermione sighed, he decided not to waste time. "It has been brought to my attention that there are rules in place should a blind witch or wizard be allowed to attend Hogwarts. The first and foremost being that with exception to History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts the student in question is dissuaded from being part of the regular class."

Hermione's keen mind quickly deciphered the headmaster's words. "Harry's not allowed in the regular classes?"

"Precisely," Dumbledore replied. "I have made a few contacts and have arranged for Harry to have private lessons in Charms, Transfiguration, and possibly Potions."

"I understand why Harry can't attend the regular classes," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "But… Harry's already set apart from the rest of the students because of the scar. Now because he's blind he can't even be in the same classes as the rest of us."

"Yes, but unfortunately, if Harry wishes to remain at Hogwarts, these precautions must be implemented," Dumbledore insisted. "Also, I am required to assign Harry a student guide. Someone to help him navigate the castle and grounds. I wonder if you might have a suggestion as to whom might be the best candidate for the task."

"What about Sirius?" Hermione suggested, thinking Harry might prefer having his godfather at Hogwarts this year. "I know he can't hide in his normal animagus form," she went on, seeing a slight protest on the headmaster's face. "But if you could change Sirius into a golden retriever or something then Harry could use him as a seeing-eye dog."

"Miss Granger, you have come up with a brilliant idea that escaped even me," Dumbledore said, admirably, making Hermione blush. "Excellent."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione murmured, her face bright red.

* * *

A few days after Dumbledore's late night visit, he returned to Grimmauld Place on a cloudy afternoon with a young woman in tow. When Molly opened the door, the headmaster smiled politely and said, "Molly, this is Mackenzie Peters… Harry's private tutor."

Molly nodded. "Yes, of course. Hermione told me about that. Well, anyway, Harry's in the kitchen with Sirius and Hermione."

"This way," Dumbledore, said, cheerfully, directing Mackenzie towards the stairs to the lower level.

In the kitchen, Harry was sitting at the table with Sirius sitting to his right and Hermione on the left.

"Well, well… Harry Potter," Mackenzie said as she saw the Boy Who Lived. "I never imagined I'd have a famous student."

"You're an American?" Harry asked, curiously, detecting a slight twang in her voice.

"Yep," Mackenzie replied, brightly. "My name is Ms. Mackenzie Peters. I teach at a school for the blind in Roanoke, Virginia in the States. We cater to both muggle and magical students."

"I presume Miss Granger has informed you of the conditions regarding your return to Hogwarts, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, lightly.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. "I-I don't like it, but if I have to…"

"Don't worry, Harry," Mackenzie said, grinning. "You're in excellent hands with me."

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"You mean the fact that he's innocent or the idea of him as a seeing-eye dog?" Mackenzie asked as she and Dumbledore sat opposite Harry, Sirius, and Hermione.

"Well… Having Sirius help me at school, Ms. Peters," Harry replied, relieved that the woman knew that Sirius had beeen wrongfully imprisioned.

"Just call me Mac," she replied, smiling. "And I like the idea. Back in Roanoke a lot of our students had guide dogs."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, tentatively. "Can you… make up some reason… other than the truth… for my condition?"

"While I am not condoning lying, I will find some alternate tale to explain the loss of your eyesight, Harry," Dumbledore agreed. "Now… let us discuss your 5th year, Harry, and the plans I have laid out to help you along…"

* * *

"Delores, I need to send you to Hogwarts," Fudge said, briskly to his senior under-secretary. When she gave him a pleasantly curious look, Fudge explained. "As Dumbledore has failed to employ a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I am sending you to fill the position."

"Of course, Minister," Delores Umbridge replied, sweetly. "It will be my pleasure."

"And you will, of course, report to me on all the goings-on of the school?" Fudge asked, pointedly.

"Naturally," Umbridge replied.

"There is one piece of information you should be aware of," Fudge added, smirking. "It seems that Harry Potter will be requiring special accommodations this year at school."

"And why should he be treated special?" Umbridge asked, curiously. "He is no different than any other student at the school."

"It seems that Potter is now completely blind," Fudge explained. "And I have spoken with St. Mungo's and they have assured me that he is not faking."

"Has Dumbledore made the required arrangements for Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes," Fudge replied. "Although instead of a student guide as is mandated by wizarding educational law, Dumbledore has informed me that Harry will be using a guide-dog."

"I see," Umbridge said, nodding. "So once again, Dumbledore goes against Ministry protocols and decides which rules he will and will not follow." After a moment, she stood and smiled at her boss. "Well… I suppose then I had better get going, shouldn't I? Preparations must be made so that nothing else happens to Mr. Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Weasleys plus Hermione and Harry arrived at King's Cross almost two hours early on September 1st so that Harry could board the train without everyone staring at him. Sirius was in dog form although instead of the shaggy bear-like mutt he usually became, he was now a beautifully groomed golden retriever. Attached to him was a harness which Harry held onto as his godfather walked slowly beside him.

Before Harry started getting on the train, Mrs. Weasley pulled him aside. "Let us know if you need anything, Harry." She tentatively hugged him then added, "Take care of yourself, Harry."

"I will, Mrs. Weasley," Harry promised, letting go of Sirius's harness to hug her back.

Before getting on the train, Harry felt for Sirius's harness again and the two headed up the ramp nearby and down to the very end of the train. Stopping at one of the compartments, Harry slid the door open and heard a soft, lyrical, female voice coming from inside. "Come on in. plenty of room in here." After Harry entered the compartment, the girl asked, "Aren't you Harry Potter?"

"Er, yeah," Harry replied, sitting down on one of the seats in the compartment. "Who exactly are you? Your accent's not English."

"Mallory Harper," the girl said, smiling as she studied Harry. "This is my first year at Hogwarts. I'm a transfer student from the Rouge Valley Academy for Witches in Colorado in the States."

"Why are you coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, curious. "I've never heard of Hogwarts admitting transfers."

Mallory sighed, heavily. "My parents… They're scared because of… well, because Voldemort is back. They think I'll be safer at Hogwarts."

"You might actually be safer if you'd stayed at your old school," Harry said, smirking as he thought of all he'd come across in the past four years. Surely a school in the US would be much safer that Hogwarts which always seemed to be the center of activity in one way or the other.

"You're probably right," Mallory admitted. "But I think they also wanted me away because of the divorce. They've been fighting for years now, and… I'm sorry, I'm talking about parent troubles and your parents both died when you were just a baby."

"It's okay," Harry assured her as Sirius nosed her knee in a comforting manner.

"Can I pet him?" Mallory asked, glancing as Harry. "I know a lot of people don't like others playing with their guide dogs."

"No, go ahead," Harry said, feeling Sirius's wagging tail hit his legs. "He seems to like you, anyway. His name's Orion."

"You're very handsome," Mallory said, looking Orion/Sirius in the eyes as she rubbed his neck and shoulders and scratched his back. Looking up at Harry, she gave him a smile, even though she knew he couldn't see her face. "You're cute, too, Harry, but I really like dogs."

"I've always been more of a dog person myself," Harry said, smiling as he again felt Sirius' wagging tail thump against his legs.

"So… what happened?" Mallory asked, curious about Harry's condition. "I mean, did you-?"

"_The_ _Daily Prophet_ hasn't published the fact that I'm blind?" Harry interrupted, more than a tad confused. Given his notoriety he'd figured all the wizarding media would have run the story by now.

"Actually, _The Daily Prophet_ has been putting out the story that you're a nutcase and Dumbledore's gone bonkers as well," Mallory replied. "But you haven't always been blind, right? I mean, what happened to you was recent. Was it an accident or…?"

"When Voldemort used Avada Kedavra on me when I was a baby it caused delayed damage," Harry explained. "It just started out as me needing glasses when I was 7. But in the past few years my optic nerves started shorting out and shutting down. This summer was when I actually lost my eyesight."

"Well that sucks," Mallory replied, frowning. "I mean, living with a disability is bad enough but to suddenly be facing one is way worse, isn't it?"

Before Harry could ask what she meant by that, he heard someone say his name.

"Harry?"

Mallory looked up to see two girls standing in the doorway—one with bushy brown hair and the other with ginger-red hair. "Howdy," she said brightly with a wave.

"Hi," said the brunette. "I'm Hermione Granger." She indicated the redhead as she added, "This is Ginny Weasley."

Mallory nodded. "I'm Mallory Harper. Have a seat. Join us."

"I have to get to the Prefect's compartment," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I just wanted to check on Harry."

"That's cool," Mallory replied. Turning to the redhead, she asked, "How 'bout you, Ginny?"

"Yeah, alright," Ginny said as Hermione left. Looking at Harry, her brown eyes filled with concern, Ginny asked, "How are you doing, Harry?"

"Fine, I guess," Harry murmured, shrugging.

"That's good," Ginny replied, sitting next to Mallory who crossed her legs and leaned back.

"Little tip about people with disabilities," Mallory said, closing her eyes. "Just so you know, sfter the first couple times the question 'how are you' and all its variations actually starts to get really annoying."

Ginny bristled at the comment. "Well, I was just trying to be courteous," she said, defensively, thinking that Mallory was acting awfully rude.

"Ginny… she's right," Harry admitted. "I didn't want to say anything, but it is getting a little irritating with you all checking up on me so often."

"See?" Mallory said, her eyes still closed and a smug smile crossing her face. Hearing the door open and then slam, she opened one eye to see a flash of red hair whip out of sight. "Nice girlfriend," she noted, trying to keep the cynicism out of her tone.

"Ginny's not my girlfriend," Harry replied as Sirius jumped up on the bench seat beside him and lay down, resting his furry head on Harry's leg.

"Really?" Mallory asked, curiously, fixing her open eye on Harry. "What about Hermione?"

"Hermione? She's my best friend," Harry added, starting to scratch Sirius behind the ears.

Mallory opened the other eye, her eyebrows raising in surprise. "No girlfriend at all?"

"Nope," Harry replied, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks, something that didn't go unnoticed by Mallory.

Mallory smiled as Harry's cheeks got red and after a moment, she closed her eyes again. "Good to know."

"She's crass and-and rude and-and… she's—"

"She's a transfer student," Hermione explained, calmly. A few minutes ago, Ginny had some into the Prefect's compartment, raising a fuss over Mallory Harper. Hermione had listened for a while before trying to calm the youngest Weasley. "She's in a foreign land hundreds of miles away from her family so of course she's going to be a little… reticent. And I don't think she was being rude so much as… candid."

"Whatever," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Looking out of the Prefects' compartment she saw her friend Luna Lovegood skipping past. "I'm going to sit with my friends."

"I think I'm going to meet this girl," Ron said, getting up and heading out of the compartment and down the hall towards Harry's compartment.

"Boys…" Hermione muttered, watching the door close behind him. After a moment, she withdrew one of her course books from her bag and started studying.

x

When Ron finally got to Harry's compartment, the train was starting to fill up with more and more people. Slipping quietly into the compartment, Ron sat down and grinned at Mallory from the seat across. "Hi. I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hi," Mallory said, grinning back. "Look, I'm sorry if I pissed off your sister. I've never really been great with the whole 'tact' thing."

"Oh, it's… Don't worry. Ginny's always been touchy about being criticized," Ron said, trying at act suave as he gave Mallory what he hoped was a charming smile.

"Ron, I'm blind and I can _still_ tell you're bad at this," Harry said, smirking.

"Oooh, I like a sarcastic blind guy," Mallory said, though her seductive smile was wasted on The Boy Who Lived. Catching movement at the door, however, her smile faded as she looked through the glass. "Harry… I think the nosy nellies on the train have figured out that you're in here."

Harry sighed and started to get up but stopped when Ron said, "I'll take care of this."

Harry was hesitant at that, knowing that Ron wasn't the best when it came to controlling his temper. "Ron, maybe I should just—"

"You stay here, Harry," Ron insisted. "I'll deal with the crowds."

"Holler if you need a little American muscle," Mallory said as Ron left and started trying to keep the other students away from the door.

"I should just go out there," Harry mused, thinking that he'd have to explain what had happened to him sooner or later..

"_The Daily Prophet_ thinks you're faking," Mallory countered in a slightly sing-song tone as she once again leaned back in her seat.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief. "How could they…? Why would I pretend to be _blind_?"

"Shoot me, I don't know," Mallory replied. "What I do know is that the Prophet and the Ministry are trying to discredit you and Dumbledore and… I don't know, whatever works, I guess."

"But how do you fake being blind?" Harry asked, the whole thing sounding rather ludicrous.

"There is that," she mused, thoughtfully. "Okay," Mallory said, after a while, hopping up from her seat. "Come on, Harry. You've got people to convince."

Harry couldn't help being confused at that. "But you just said…" Harry sighed and stood up, exiting the compartment with Mallory right beside him. He started to open his mouth to speak but was instantly bombarded by dozens of questions at once. "Uh…" Harry stammered a bit, not sure what issue to address first.

Seeing that Harry needed help, Mallory put her thumb and middle finger to her lips and let out a loud whistle. "Okay, may I have your attention please?" Once the students gathered around had quieted, she nudged Harry in the back. "You're up, Potter."

"Um… I-I don't know what you all have heard about me over the summer but…" Harry reached up and took off the shades he wore so that the others saw his unfocused eyes. "When Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby it did something to my eyes. It was a delayed reaction of sorts. At first I just needed glasses when I was about 7. But in the past few years my sight has been getting worse and worse."

"So… what happened this summer, Harry?" Katie Bell asked, concerned. Harry was, after all, one of the best Quidditch players Gryffindor House had seen in years.

"Last year in the maze when I fought Voldemort he used the Cruciatus curse on me," Harry said, calmly, as he put his shades back on. "The curse accelerated my condition."

"The _Prophet_ says that you and Dumbledore are liars," said a sneering boy with black hair. "That this whole thing about You-Know-Who is just a story."

"Yeah… a _TRUE_ story," Mallory interjected. "Look… The student who died—Cedric Diggory, I believe his name was?—was killed by Avada Kedavra. No student has that kind of firepower. And who do we know who was a fan of the Killing Curse, hmmm?"

"So… you believe him?" Seamus Finnigan said, a note of disbelief in his voice.

Mallory rolled her eyes. "Duh! Yeah, I believe Harry!"

"And why should we listen to a stupid American witch?" said the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Because in the good old United States we believe in 'innocent until proven guilty' along with giving someone the benefit of the doubt," Mallory snapped, taking a few steps into the crowd so she was closer to Malfoy. "Got a name to go with that 'tude, dude?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he sneered, eyeing Mallory with contempt.

"I'm not stupid, Malfoy," Mallory said, her voice cool. "My parents wanted me to transfer to Hogwarts."

"Okay, that's enough now," Hermione said as she came up behind the crowd. "Let's move along now."

"Yeah… yeah, what she said," Ron added, trying to move the crowd back.

Harry turned back to the compartment and once inside with Mallory, he heard her ask, "So are rides on the Hogwarts Express always this eventful?"

Harry chuckled at that as he shrugged. "And the train hasn't even started moving yet."

Once the train arrived in Hogsmeade Station later in the evening, Mallory hopped off the train and immediately found herself face to face with Malfoy. "I don't like you," Malfoy sneered at her, coldly.

"Great. I don't like you, either," Mallory replied, without a trace of malice. "So we're off to a good start. Now scram ya little weasel."

"You've chosen your friends poorly," Malfoy added. "Mark my words."

"Gotcha," Mallory said, quickly. "Consider them marked 'Return to Sender'!" with that, she hefted her backpack and went to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had stopped to wait for her a short ways off. Once she'd reached the small group she asked, "So who backed over Malcontent's broomstick?"

Ron let out a snort and Harry grinned. "I think that was you, Mallory," Harry said, quietly.

"You wouldn't happen to be getting sweet on me are you, Harry?" Mallory whispered in his ear and making Harry blush.

The Great Hall was buzzing with the usual chatter as Mallory walked in, looking around, wide-eyed. She'd seen pictures of the inside of Hogwarts of course but this… this was… "Holy shit…" she murmured, looking at the magical ceiling.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Hermione asked, still remembering the first time she stepped into the castle four years ago.

"This is too freakin' cool!" Mallory exclaimed. Noticing the tattered old hat perched on the stool before the hall. "What's with the hat?" she asked, pointing.

"Mallory Harper," said Professor Minerva McGonagall who had stealthily come up behind the new American student. "Please follow me to the front so you can be sorted."

"Um… o…kay…" Mallory said, hesitantly, as she followed the stern looking woman up to the front of the room along with the other first year students, feeling a bit awkward to be standing with the new students.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ron watched Mallory as she stood with the much smaller students while Harry stared blankly in the direction of the staff table.

Ginny was staring at Mallory as well, but there were daggers in her gaze as she watched the transfer student.

The Sorting began and Mallory watched as one by one the first years sat on the stool with the old, patched hat on their head which shouted out what Hogwarts House the student was to be in. Finally, Mallory's name was called.

Sitting on the stool, the hat on her head, Mallory nearly jumped when she heard a voice in her head. _"An American, eh? And a transfer student to boot. Strong-willed and spirited... You're smart and brave… cunning and loyal. And… Ahhh…"_

"What?" Mallory asked the hat in a soft whisper, hoping no one else was listening.

"_You have affections for Harry Potter,"_ the hat mused in a low voice.

"Hey, keep that to yourself," Mallory warned, quietly. "Or I'll lock you in a trunk full of moths."

"_I would hate to come between the two of you,"_ The hat added. _"And while any House would be a good fit, I think you would be especially suited to GRYFFINDOR!"_

Mallory whipped the hat off and as she handed it to the deputy headmistress, she whispered to McGonagall, "That hat always so nosy?"

McGonagall had the faintest hint of a smile as she looked at Mallory who headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry who smiled. "Congratulations," Harry said, warmly.

"I thought for certain you'd have gone in Slytherin," Ginny said, contemptibly.

Mallory rolled her eyes. "I'm devious not evil, Ginny."

"Sure…" Ginny said, doubtfully, as the platters on the tables filled with food and the feast began.

Once the last of the desserts had vanished, Dumbledore stood to address the students. "There are a few announcements I would like to make now that we're all fed and watered. First of all concerning Harry Potter… As I'm sure you are all aware from reading the _Daily Prophet_ Mr. Potter has completely lost his eyesight as a result of an unfortunate accident this past summer. Due to this and in accordance with certain educational laws, I would like to introduce Mr. Potter's private instructor, Ms. Mackenzie Peters."

Mac stood up and smiled at the students before she sat back down.

"Also," Dumbledore went on. "This year, I am pleased to welcome Professor Delores Umbridge as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Mallory gaped at the woman who stood. "Okay, I'm not sure where to start…" she whispered.

"What does she look like?" Harry asked, curiously.

"She smiles too much, wears too much pink and I'm pretty sure that she's the disowned spawn of the devil himself," Mallory replied. "She… Ever seen a picture of one of those poison dart frogs in South America?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, nodding.

"That's what she looks like," Mallory said, frowning.

"So if she's evil then what are you?" Ginny asked, coldly.

"What exactly is your problem with me?" Mallory asked once she and Ginny were in the Gryffindor common room later that night.

"Why don't you just go back to the States?" Ginny said, her voice rising. "No one wants you here!"

"Yeah, least of all you!" Mallory shouted. "Why? Cause I'm horning in on your boyfriend? Guess what, Red? You're NOT Harry's girlfriend!"

"Neither are you!" Ginny shouted back. "So why did you come here? Wanted to buddy up to the Boy Who Lived or your parents just didn't want their bitchy daughter around anymore?"

Mallory froze and her face turned cold. "You know what? You don't get to talk, alright?" she said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Parents still together? They happy? Great, cause mine aren't," Mallory said, coldly. "How would you feel if your mother suddenly said 'Hey, honey, you and the brat are weighing me down. See ya; I'll send you the divorce papers'?" While her face was still calm, Mallory's brown eyes shone with tears. "You don't know anything about me. All you see is some American transfer who's horning in on your guy. I'm going to bed," Mallory said, her voice now slightly hoarse.

Hermione shot a glare at Ginny as she followed Mallory upstairs to the 5th years' dormitory. Ginny just stood there, suddenly feeling a bit abashed at her attitude towards Mallory.

"Did you know that?" Ron asked Harry that night as they got ready for bed.

"Know what?" Harry asked, taking his shades off and setting them on the nightstand next to his wand and folded cane.

"Mallory's parents," Ron clarified, looking at Harry.

"She… told me her parents were getting a divorce, not the specifics," Harry replied, getting into bed and closing his eyes.

Ron studied his friend for a moment and then said, "You like her, don't you?"

Harry opened his sightless eyes and sat up a bit, looking blankly in what he thought was Ron's direction. "What does she look like?" Harry asked, curiously.

Ron thought for a moment about Mallory and finally replied, "Heart-shaped face, wavy brown hair with blonde streaks, brown eyes… Cute… why?"

"Just wondering," Harry yawned and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The first class of the day the following morning was Defense Against the Dark Arts and as Harry sat down at his seat, he was curious as to where Mallory was sitting. He hadn't heard a thing out of her all morning and was wondering if she was doing okay. Pulling out his Braille copy of _A Guide to Basic Defense_ Harry was immediately distracted when he heard an almost sickeningly sweet voice say, "Good morning, children." There was a general murmuring of 'good mornings' then the voice—that of Delores Umbridge—said, "Tut, tut… that won't do at all! Please reply 'Good morning, Professor Umbridge'."

In a monotone, the class all repeated, "Good morning, Professor Umbridge."

"That's much better," Umbridge replied cheerily. "Now… this year, we will be closely following a Ministry approved curriculum which will hopefully correct the woefully inadequate education you have received these past 3 years." Opening a notebook on her desk, she faced the students. "Now I would like to do a role call. When I say your name, please reply 'Present, Professor Umbridge'."

The class endured the numbing practice and when Umbridge finally got to Harry's name, she added, "Mr. Potter… since you will be unable to read the notes I'll be writing on the chalkboard I have written out all my lectures for the year so that you will not fall behind in my class." She set a stack of three very thick three-ring notebooks on Harry's desk.

Harry nodded briefly, not entirely sure of what to make of the gesture. "Thank you, Professor," he replied, politely. As he heard her footsteps retreating, he added under his breath, "I think…"

"First of all…" Umbridge was saying to the class at large. "We will discuss the course goals so that you all will know what you can expect to accomplish this year at school."

Harry heard writing on the chalkboard and after a moment heard Hermione say, "Professor, there's nothing in the course goals about—"

"Miss Granger?" Umbridge replied, sweetly. "If you have a question, or wish to offer a reply to a question, you must raise your hand and then wait to be acknowledged."

Hermione sighed, but obliged and when Umbridge called her name, Hermione went on. "You haven't said anything about using or practicing defensive spells. The OWLs have a practical—"

"Not to worry, dear," Umbridge trilled, kindly. "If you read the magical theory closely, it will be sufficient for practical use during your Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. The goal of this class is for you to study how to use magic properly and responsibly. It's hardly responsible for me to allow underage students to use potentially dangerous spells willy-nilly, is it?"

"And study works in the real world… how?" Mallory asked, looking defiant. "Oh, I'm sorry…" she raised a hand and put on a smile like a good little girl, even though there was a smirk in her eyes.

"Miss… Harper, is it?" Umbridge asked, checking the student roster. "I'm sure your school in the United States was very different, but here we believe that reading and study, rather than actual use is all a student really needs to succeed in school."

"And… after school? Or is that out of your realm?" Mallory replied, not backing down. "If we're attacked, our opponent will wait while we research the proper way to deal with an enemy? No, wait… tea and scones. That's how you solve everything in England, isn't it?"

"Detention, Miss Harper," Umbridge said and there was a cold note to her voice. "Right now, there is no 'after school'. You are students and your whole lives should be devoted to learning. You aren't going out into the world yet. There's plenty of time after Hogwarts to learn how to safely solve your problems."

"And I'm sure Voldemort will wait patiently until after we graduate to attack us," Harry said, surprised by his own boldness.

"The idea that You-Know-Who has returned is a lie, dear," Umbridge replied, kindly. "Now please, children. Return to your reading, then as a class we can discuss the questions at the end of the chapter."

After the numbing sweetness of Umbridge, Harry was relieved to go to the small unused classroom where he would be working with Ms. Mackenzie Peters.

"Hey, Harry. How was DADA?" Mac asked, seeing Harry walk in with an indeterminable look on his face.

"I hate Umbridge," Harry replied, succinctly.

"I can't blame ya," Mac replied. "She's not my kind of person, either. Now, as far as wand-work… Some students have a problem because they were born sightless. You avoid that problem, so we won't have to worry about that. But… first and foremost, I'd like to spend this lesson on a particular exercise. Have a seat on the floor and we'll begin."

Once they were both sitting on the floor facing each other, Mac said, "Okay, Harry, I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Relax… Feel a sense of calm filling you up… Now… reach inside yourself… find your magical center. Deep inside you should feel… it's like an inner electrical hum. Find that and focus on it…"

Harry did as directed and he did feel a strange tingle inside. Opening his eyes he could also now see the faintest shimmer which was brightest at a spot right in front of him. "What…?"

"Without sight, it's easier to focus on the magic within people and objects," Mac explained. "It makes it easier to focus spells on people and objects. Now… let's try some charms and transfiguration exercises, okay?"

That night after dinner, Harry accompanied Mallory to Umbridge's office where she was to serve her detention. Holding onto Sirius's harness, Harry tried to think of something encouraging to say but couldn't think of anything. Once they got to the DADA classroom Mallory said, "Thanks, Harry. See ya when I get done."

"I'll wait up," Harry said, smiling as he heard the room door open then close.

In Umbridge's office, the Ministry-planted professor smiled at Mallory. "Good evening, Miss Harper."

"Good evening, Professor," Mallory replied mocking the teacher's tone.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me this evening, Miss Harper," Umbridge said, gesturing to a desk near the window. "And you'll be using a special quill of mine."

"Can't wait," Mallory muttered, sitting down and taking the offered quill which was rather sinister-looking. "What am I writing?"

"I would like you to write down 'I will not disrespect my elders'," Umbridge replied, sweetly.

Mallory started writing and after the first line she looked at her left hand then flicked her eyes briefly in the direction of Umbridge before starting again.

"Is there a problem, dear?" Umbridge asked with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"You think I'd tell you if there was?" Mallory whispered to herself as she continued to write lines her own blood.

"Keep going, Miss Harper. We want to ensure the lesson _sinks in_."

Later that night, Harry was reading his potions book to prepare for class the next day when he heard the portrait door open.

Sirius raised his head from the floor where he'd been lying at Harry's feet and gave a welcoming 'woof' as Mallory scratched him behind the right ear. "It's almost 10:30," Harry said, closing his book. "I was starting to worry,"

"I was… doing lines," Mallory replied, lightly and she looked down to see Harry's guide dog nosing the bandage she'd quickly applied to her bleeding hand after detention. "I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning, Harry."

As Harry listened to her go up the stairs to her dormitory, he heard something odd that he hadn't noticed before. Mallory's footsteps were slightly uneven… like she'd been limping slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not entirely related to this story, but I'm wondering if any of my readers would be interested in doing some fan art pics based on some of my stories.

If you're interested or know someone who might be, please let me know.

Chapter 5

* * *

At breakfast the next day, Harry didn't eat much—instead just munching toast and feeding Sirius scraps of bacon, sausage and the occasional bit of scrambled egg. Potions was the first class of the day and even as much Harry had been studying and working with Hermione, Harry couldn't help but wonder what Snape would make of Harry's blindness. Certainly the Potions Master wouldn't be any kinder, but perhaps a touch more concerned… Although, honestly, that was probably hoping for too much.

x

Up at the staff table, Snape was staring fixedly at Harry and for the first time in years, Snape missed Lily's green eyes looking around the Great Hall. Years ago Snape had been friends with Lily Evans and they grew fond of each other. When he'd first seen Lily's green eyes looking at him from behind Harry's messy black hair—just like his father's—Snape had felt a pang of heartache. It was a reminder of how much Snape missed Lily, even though it had been nearly 15 years since he'd seen her last.

The next time Snape had seen Lily's eyes again, they had been behind black, wire-rimmed glasses. And as much as Harry was a reminder of James Potter, it was Harry's eyes alone that reminded Snape of his promises to Lily and to Dumbledore.

But now Harry's green eyes were sightless and the fact that Harry wore sunglasses to cover his blank gaze felt like… Snape sighed. Those eyes were the one part of Lily he saw every day. The only thing she left behind when she'd died. In any case, as Snape considered Harry in his classroom, one thing was clear to him. Harry Potter had to be protected both from any mishaps in class but also from the Slytherin students who would certainly take advantage of the boy's situation.

Regardless of any warnings Dumbledore gave, the other students would likely perceive Harry's condition as a weakness and use it against him.

"Thinking about Lily?" Dumbledore asked Snape quietly, noticing how quiet the potions master was as he watched Harry.

"I miss her eyes…" Snape admitted. "I felt safe… comforted, when she'd look at me." Snape's own home life had been far from ideal and somehow Lily had become the only good thing in his life.

"Are you feeling… sympathetic towards Harry now?" Dumbledore inquired, hoping that, at last, Snape might be starting to lose some of his animosity for Harry.

"It would be a great challenge for any student to attempt to continue their studies with any disability," Snape replied, dodging a direct answer. He knew what sort of response the headmaster was fishing for, but Snape would never give Dumbledore that satisfaction.

"I don't know," the headmaster mused, his eye going to another Gryffindor student. "Miss Harper is hardly hindered at all by her own."

Snape's eyes focused on the American who was casting glances at Harry. This young woman didn't have any disability that he could surmise. "I think you must be imagining things, sir."

"Am I?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling as he gave his potions master a knowing smile.

Snape shrugged and finished his breakfast, still keeping his eye on Harry and Mallory.

When the two 5th years finally got up to head to class, Snape's keen eyes spotted that the American seemed to be favoring her right leg as she walked. _'Interesting…'_ Snape mused as he stood to head down to the Potions classroom.

xx

Still in dog form, Sirius sat up and kept a watchful eye on Snape as he swept towards the door of the classroom 10 minutes after the students had started to line up and opened the door allowing the others to enter.

Once everyone was seated and their potions kits were open along with their textbooks and quills and parchment were available for writing down instructions or notes, Snape began speaking. "I have been lax these past years. I have allowed you to make mistakes without holding you accountable because you are students." Looking at Harry Snape went on. "The Ministry of Magic believes that disabled students are a liability for themselves, others, and the school itself. I do not share this belief. However… I will not tolerate anything less than exemplary behavior this year. Any student found to be causing a distraction or disruption will be punished most severely. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

The class nodded, although the statement didn't make any sense since, to their recollection, Snape had _never_ allowed any disruptions of any kind in his class. Satisfied that the students understood, Snape flicked his wand at the chalkboard where a piece of chalk was now writing a potions recipe.

"Harry?" Hermione said, as she started a fire under their cauldron. "Do you think that you can collect and weigh the ingredients for me?"

Harry hesitated but nodded. "Okay." Hermione had spent the past week teaching Harry about how to measure and weigh various ingredients and while Harry was hesitant in his abilities, he felt better knowing that Hermione had confidence in him.

Hermione pulled out her wand and after writing out the list she translated the list from English to Braille. "If you need help, just ask," she said, pressing the list into Harry's hand.

"Okay," Harry replied, getting up and walking in what he thought was the direction of the store cupboards.

"Leaving class so soon, Potter?" Snape asked, calmly, as he watched Harry walk towards the classroom door.

Harry stopped, his hand outstretched. "No, I'm not leaving," Harry replied, defiantly. Why would Snape ask him that?

"Then go to your left," Snape directed and after a moment of watching Harry try and find the cupboards, he walked up behind the teenager and guided him to the proper location. "I suggest you learn the lay out of your classrooms, Mr. Potter," he added, quietly. "Particularly in my class."

"Thanks," Harry muttered, as he felt the jars and packages of ingredients and the Braille labels on them.

Snape watched as Harry checked the labels against the list and made several trips from his station to the shelves, only getting turned around once more. He was surprised. Apparently not only had Harry inherited his mother's eyes, but also her determination and stubbornness—two of Lily's best personality traits.

Once Harry had collected everything needed for the potion, he and Hermione carefully weighed and measured everything out before prepping the ingredients. "Why did we have to pre-measure this stuff?" Harry asked, his fingers skimming the textbook for the specific directions.

"It's called _mis-en-place_," Hermione said, simply. "French for 'everything in place'. If we get everything ready ahead of time then we just have to add the ingredients at the correct time."

"Oh, okay," Harry said, nodding. "I guess that makes sense."

Near the end of class Snape started making his rounds to the students' stations to check on their potions. At Harry's station he stopped. "Did you brew this yourself, Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Hermione helped me set up the ingredients but I brewed it myself, sir."

"It seems you have inherited more than your mother's eyes after all…" Snape said walking away.

"I think Snape just paid you a compliment, Harry," Hermione said in amazement.

xxxxxx

When Harry met with Mac for his other lessons, she told him that they would be working on transfiguration exercises. "It's not that hard, even if you're blind," she insisted when Harry seemed hesitant. "It's just like any spellwork: concentrate on what you're doing and focus your magic."

"I… I don't know about this," Harry said, uncertainly, as he pulled out his wand. This was the first time he would be doing spells without his sight and he wasn't sure he was ready.

"Concentrate and focus," Mac repeated, encouragingly. "Feel the magic and direct it."

Harry pointed his wand and Mac placed a rock on a desk in the path of Harry's wand. "What do you want me to change…? What… am I…?"

"Just a rock, Harry," Mac replied. "As for what you're changing it into… that's up to you."

Harry nodded and with a flick of his wand and a whispered spell, the rock changed into an elegant pewter goblet. "Did I do it?" he asked, hopefully.

Mac smiled as she picked up the goblet and put it in Harry's hand. "See for yourself."

Harry pocketed his wand and rolled the goblet around in his hands. "It's nice."

"Harry…" Mac said, taking the goblet and setting it aside. "I can't help but think that you're keeping people at a distance lately."

"I've always been apart from everyone else," Harry replied. "But… Since I've been blind, it's like…"

"Like you can't connect with anyone?" Mac asked, knowingly. When Harry nodded, she sighed. "Unfortunately, it's a common occurrence with being disabled—particularly with being blind," she added, kindly. "Since you can't see even in a crowd, you feel alone… cut off."

"Is there some way I can…?" Harry looked desperate as he asked his teacher the question. Although in truth he wasn't quite sure what he was asking specifically.

Mac sighed as she tried to think of something that might help Harry not feel so alone. "Find someone you feel you can connect with. That's about all I can suggest."

The door to the classroom opened and Harry heard uneven footsteps coming closer. "Mallory?" Harry guessed and was surprised to hear her voice.

"Okay, you're still blind, right?" Mallory asked, curiously, as she narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a small smile.

Frowning slightly, Mallory asked, "So how'd you guess it was me?"

"Uh…" Harry looked dodgy but said, "Is Orion still in the Gryffindor common room?"

"He's playing with the 1st years like a big puppy," Mallory replied, Recognizing the question as a subject change. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well…" Harry sighed, not sure how to reply. "I… heard you."

"You heard…?" Mallory blinked in confusion. "You heard me what?"

"Miss Harper…" Mac said, sitting on one of the desks in the room and giving the transfer student a knowing look. "Harry is having some problems connecting with others. Perhaps you can help."

Mallory looked at her and then at Harry. Realizing what the two were talking about, she said, "You heard me walking."

"Your footsteps were… off," Harry finished lamely. Apparently he was calling attention to something Mallory didn't like talking about.

Mallory ran a hand through her hair, nervously. But knowing that Harry needed to know that she understood how he felt, she said, "I… Come over here, Harry." She went to one of the chairs and with a wince of discomfort, got her left leg up on the seat. As Harry came closer, she said, "Hold out your hand."

Harry did so and felt the faintest tingle when Mallory took his hand and pulled him a little closer. "Mallory, what are y—?" He stopped when he felt something hard around her lower leg. "What is that?"

"Let's just say…" Mallory said as she lowered her leg. "I understand what it's like living with a disability."

"Harry, why don't you and I call it a day?" Mac suggested, seeing that Harry and Mallory wanted to talk. "We'll work more on everything tomorrow."

Harry nodded and pulled his cane out of the pocket of his robes and unfolded it before heading out of the room, arm-in-arm with Mallory. "So… what happened?" Harry asked, curious about the leg brace Mallory wore.

Mallory sighed, not sure where to begin. "It's… something I was born with." Harry was silent as they walked back up to Gryffindor Tower, waiting for Mallory to explain further. "My left ankle doesn't have natural tendons. Healers and muggle doctors did what they could to correct the problem, but my ankle gets out of joint very easily so when I was 6 I was fitted for the brace."

"Is that why your mother left?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Harry, no offense, but I really don't want to get into that, okay?" Mallory replied, coolly.

"My uncle didn't like me at the best of times," Harry said, conversationally, hoping he could get her to open up to him a bit. "When I started losing my sight he viewed it as the perfect opportunity to get rid of me."

"Sometime I'll tell you all about it, Harry," Mallory said as they started up the last flight of stairs. "I just don't want to talk about it now, okay?"

Harry nodded in understanding. "Okay. But… I'm here if you need me."

"I appreciate that," Mallory said, giving him a smile. "It's been a while since I had a real friend I could talk to."

* * *

In his quarters, Snape was looking at a worn and dusty photo album. Pictures of he and Lily when they were kids covered the pages and Snape couldn't suppress the heartache he felt when he saw Lily's beautiful green eyes. Those eyes had captured him from the start… No wonder others like James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, and even Sirius Black had worked so hard for a date with Lily. Those eyes would captivate anyone who gazed at them…

A knock at the door brought Snape out his reminiscing and he looked up as Albus Dumbledore came into the room. "I wonder if I might have a word with you, Severus," Dumbledore said, casually.

"Certainly, Headmaster," Snape replied, as he gently closed the photo album and set it aside.

"First of all," Dumbledore said, sitting down in one of the armchairs nearby. "I was wondering if you had an update on how Voldemort is responding to Harry's situation."

Snape shrugged, placidly. "Strangely enough, he hasn't been planning to attack Harry or make any extravagant moves. I believe he is unsure whether Potter's blindness blocks the visions."

"I suspected as much," Dumbledore replied, thoughtfully. "In that case, Severus, we should consider Harry learning Occlumency."

"But when should Potter begin his lessons?" Snape asked, knowing full well that he would end up teaching the boy.

After a few moments to consider the timing, Dumbledore decided, "Unless something happens, it can probably wait until after the holidays."

* * *

On a cool, sunny Saturday, Harry sat in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, Sirius in his dog form sitting to his right and Mallory on his left. It was Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team and Angelina had wanted Harry present. "For moral support," she'd sad that morning when she had come striding up to Harry at breakfast that morning.

"I love Quidditch," Mallory said, wistfully as she watched the players to a few practice loops on their brooms. "Never played but I love watching. Dad was too scared I'd hurt myself if I played. Mom didn't care either way." Flicking her gaze at Harry and seeing the questioning look on his face, she added, "Still don't want to talk about it."

"I didn't even ask, did I?" Harry replied, wishing he was down on the pitch, flying around. "I made the team my first year. Third year I won the Quidditch cup." After a moment, Harry asked, "Who are they trying out now?"

"Uh… It looks like the keepers," Mallory replied. "Your friend Ron is up right now."

"Hello, Harry," said a misty, soft voice behind Harry.

Harry turned a bit and finally asked, "Who's there?"

"I'm Luna," the girl replied. "Luna Lovegood. Can I join you?"

Harry nodded and heard footsteps coming closer before someone sat down—he guessed—on the other side of Sirius. Not recognizing the girl's name or her voice, he asked, "You're not in Gryffindor, are you?"

"Ravenclaw, actually," Luna replied, scratching Harry's dog behind the ears. "I'm friends with Ginny Weasley. She's trying out for Seeker, you know."

"I know Ginny's good at Quidditch," Harry replied. "Dumbledore even made her team captain this year. I hope she's makes seeker. It's a tough position to play."

"You miss playing Quidditch, don't you?" Luna asked, sagely, as she heard the sadness and longing in Harry's voice.

"It was the first thing I loved about being a wizard," Harry replied. "The first thing I could do without any training or teaching whatsoever. Plus… it felt like I was closer to my dad; playing just like he had when he was a student."

"Sometimes we're closer to our parents than we think," Luna said, vaguely. "In time their strengths may become ours."

"I just wish I knew what I've gotten from my mother other than my eyes," Harry said, taking his shades off and rubbing his eyes, tiredly.

"You rocked in our first potions class," Mallory said, smiling. "Maybe your mom was good at that? And you've got your dad's good looks. You should see the girls giving you mushy love-goggle looks."

Harry shrugged as he donned his shades again. "What girl would want me for a boyfriend? I'm blind and most of the wizarding world thinks I'm an attention-seeking liar…"

As Mallory glanced at Luna who was smiling serenely at Harry she thought, _'Oh, I can think of at least two girls who don't mind any of that stuff.'_ "Luna seems to like you, Harry," Mallory said out loud. "And… I really like you, too."

"Really?" Harry said, surprised.

Mallory took his hand in hers, and gave him a smile, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Yeah. I'm definitely sweet on you, Harry."

x

On the Quidditch pitch, Ginny mounted her broom and zoomed into the air after the released snitch. She was able to follow it rather easily, even when it zipped over the edge of the stadium. After catching the small winged ball, she felt a thrill of excitement and quickly turned to go back.

Coming back over the side, though, Ginny was shocked as she saw Harry across the pitch. He was holding hands with Mallory Harper who was gazing at him with a great deal of affection.

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked up just in time to avoid slamming head-first into the ground but still did a crash and tumble on the grass, groaning as she had the wind knocked out of her. Ron, Fred, George, and the other Gryffindor team members came running up to Ginny as she slowly got to her feet, the snitch still clutched in her hand.

"You okay, sis?" Fred asked, looking worried.

"What were you focusing on?" George inquired. Ginny had never been distracted playing Quidditch before.

"I'm fine," Ginny muttered, feeling suddenly annoyed with herself.

"Well, I hope so," Angelina said, briskly. "Because you're our new Seeker. Practice next Saturday. 10am."

Ginny nodded and as she picked up her broom and headed to the locker rooms, still fuming that Mallory was trying to steal Harry away. After changing into clothes that weren't grass-stained she left and walked back out onto the pitch to… well, to spy on Harry and his new… no. No way was she Harry's girlfriend. He could do better than some brash American who—

"Did you make the position?" Luna asked as she came down from the stands, looking… Ginny lifted as eyebrow. Luna looked pleased about something. And Ginny doubted it was because of the Quidditch try-outs.

"Yeah, I made seeker," Ginny replied, scanning the stands for Harry. "Where's Harry?"

Luna was a little odd but she knew exactly why Ginny wanted to know about Harry. "He's with her," Luna replied simply. "He seems happy."

Ginny ignored her friend and walked out onto the pitch, looking around the entire stadium.

Near the entrance, Luna watched her best friend's face go from shock to anger to disappointment as she spotted the couple still sitting in the stands.

* * *

At dinner, Hermione and Ron wondered what could possibly be keeping Harry. The tryouts had ended hours ago but the former seeker had been nowhere to be found. They'd checked the library and the grounds without a trace. Not even Sirius seemed to know where Harry had gotten to.

"Maybe we should go look for Harry," Ron suggested, looking across the table at Hermione. "I mean… what if something happened to him?"

Hermione sighed and looked up and down the table, hoping that Harry had snuck in unseen but she didn't see him. But to her surprise, Ginny was sitting away from everyone else, and she looked miserable.

"Hermione?"

She looked up to see Ron staring at her with a peculiar expression on his face. "I'm sorry, what did you say, Ron?" Hermione asked, bringing herself out of her own thoughts.

Ron blushed before repeating. "I'm… not all that hungry and I wondered if you… fancied a walk… by the lake… with me."

Hermione blushed as well but after a moment of pondering it, she smiled. "Okay."

Ron grinned happily and stood up from his place, going around to Hermione who had also stood. Offering his arm to her, the two walked out of the Great Hall and headed for the doors leading out onto the grounds.

"And where are the two of you going?" said Umbridge as she came down the hallway. "It's almost sunset. Surely two prefects such as yourselves wouldn't be setting a bad example by staying out after curfew."

"No, Professor," Hermione protested, quickly letting go of Ron's arm. "Well, it's just… we haven't seen Harry since this morning and we were worried."

"We were just heading out to look for him," Ron added, following Hermione's lead.

"Really?" Umbridge asked, a touch of doubt in her voice. "Well, in that case, I shall accompany you in case Mr. Potter needs urgent attending to."

Hermione nodded, putting on a polite smile. "Thank you, Professor. We appreciate that."

Once the three were outside, Hermione and Ron leading the way, Ron asked in a whisper, "What are you doing, Hermione?"

"Follow my lead," Hermione said, simply, as, off in the direction of the lake, she heard a familiar-sounding bark.

x

Up in the very top of the stands of the Quidditch pitch, Mallory and Harry sat close to each other, holding hands and enjoying each other's company. "We didn't have anything as beautiful as this at the Academy," Mallory said, watching the sunset. "I could sit here all night."

"Yeah…" Harry said, smiling as he remembered the sight of the sun sinking down below the trees and the mountains beyond. "It's lovely here…"

Turning to Harry, Mallory said, "I wish…"

"I know," Harry replied, something purring inside him as he sat with Mallory.

Mallory turned to face Harry unsure of how to proceed… and even more unsure if Harry felt the same. But the butterflies in her stomach fluttered happily as Harry turned in her direction, leaning forward slightly. She leaned forward as well, putting a hand on his upper arm as Harry felt for her shoulder. They leaned closer until their lips were just about to touch.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice broke the spell that had settled between Harry and Mallory and the two stood quickly, Harry pulling out his cane and unfolding it.

"She's got crappy timing," Mallory whispered as she helped Harry down out of the stands.

Harry laughed and whispered back, "We'll try again later."

"Harry? Are you still here?" Hermione's voice came from the ground this time and her wand tip was lit in the fading sunlight.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, as he stepped onto the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"It's almost dark, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"We were just talking, Hermione," Mallory said with a pointed glance. "I guess we… didn't realize how late it was."

"Ahhh, good, you've found them, Miss Granger," Umbridge said, happily, as she looked at Harry and Mallory. "And what were the two of you doing at here for so long?"

"Thumb-wrestling?" suggested Mallory with a smirk.

"Please get to Gryffindor Tower immediately," Umbridge ordered, crisply.

"Yes, ma'am," Mallory said, walking off in the direction of the castle with Harry. Once away from Umbridge, Harry and Mallory linked arms and continued up to the common room which was deserted given that it was still dinner time.

Once the portrait door had closed behind them, Harry said, "So where were we?"

Mallory pulled Harry to the couch and they sat close to each other. "So…" Mallory said, smiling. "How about I lead this time?"

"Okay," Harry replied and after a few moments, he felt Mallory's lips on his. He kissed back, but without being able to see he wasn't sure where to put his hands.

Mallory could tell Harry was feeling awkward about the whole thing and after a few moments, she pulled back from the kiss. "Harry… maybe we're forcing this thing, you know?"

"I guess," Harry muttered, leaning backwards. He felt disappointed that his first kiss with Mallory hadn't been better. "It's just… I like you."

"I like you too, Harry," she said, taking his hand. "And for now that'll be enough."

* * *

"How are we supposed to pass our OWLs if we can't use defensive magic?" Hermione complained one day in the Gryffindor common room as she, Harry, Ron, and Mallory sat together at one table working on yet another mind-numbing essay for Professor Umbridge. So far this year, Defense Against the Dark Arts was becoming one of their least favorite classes along with Potions.

"The power of imagination?" Mallory suggested, dully. "Damned if I know." After a moment or two, though, she thought about Hermione's question and finally said, "Learn for ourselves?"

"You mean… practice the spells on our own?" Ron asked, curious. Although when he thought about it further, the idea didn't seem that farfetched.

"That's brilliant," Hermione added, her mind racing. There was nothing in the school rules against study groups and this would be a perfect way to stick it to Umbridge.

"She's not just a pretty face," Harry said quietly, grinning. For all that the Slytherin students tried to make Mallory out to be some stupid transfer student.

Hermione stared at Harry for a while, taking note of his smile and the slight blush creeping up his cheeks. Looking from Harry to Mallory, Hermione asked, "Are you two…?"

"What?" Mallory said, tapping her quill on her parchment as she tried to think of what she and Harry were. "Dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Looking over at Harry who was blushing, she nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Can we get back to DADA?" Harry asked, giving Mallory's left foot a slight warning nudge as he changed the subject of conversation. "I agree, though. We do need to actually practice this stuff and not just so we can pass our exams. If only there was a place we could do it without Umbridge finding out."

Lying at Harry's feet, Sirius gave a loud bark. Hermione looked at him then at Harry. "Maybe we need to get help from one of the Marauders," she said, slyly.

Harry nodded as Sirius gently pawed his leg. "Yeah… Good idea, Hermione."

Mallory, though, looked at Hermione, a puzzled expression on her face. "Okay, _what_ are you talking about?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked nervous and Sirius whined. "Look, I'm not going to fly off the handle here… but what don't I know? I thought you trusted me, Harry."

Harry nodded, quickly. "I do," he assured Mallory. "But… it's not just my secret."

"It has to do with… Sirius Black," Hermione said, waiting for Mallory's reaction. Mallory had never spoken about whether or not she believed what the _Daily Prophet_ said about Harry's godfather and Hermione and Harry hadn't been sure of how to broach the subject.

"Okay…" Mallory replied, slowly, still not sure of what the others were talking about. "Uh…" She let out a slow sigh and then asked, "What does he have to do with…?" But she trailed off when Orion sat up and barked. "Okay… You mean to say that Harry's dog… is really Sirius Black?"

"You can't tell anyone," Harry implored, urgently. If anything happened to his godfather he would never forgive himself.

"Sirius is innocent," Hermione explained. "It was Peter Pettigrew. He was the one who betrayed Harry's parents."

"Dumbledore knows the truth," Ron added. "He wouldn't let Sirius in the school if he was going to hurt Harry, you know."

"Okay… good point," Mallory said, looking at Sirius who was still giving her the puppy-dog eyes before looking at Harry. She'd always had doubts about the stories she'd heard and didn't the US legal system rail on about 'innocent until proven guilty'? "Don't worry, Harry," Mallory assured him. "You keep my secret and I'll keep yours."

"What secret?" Ron blurted out before being jabbed in the ribs by Hermione.

"Well, it's nothing like Harry's," Mallory said, dodging the question a bit. "It's just something very personal that I don't like everyone knowing."

"I've been meaning to ask," Harry said, quietly, a question suddenly popping into his head. "How have you kept people from noticing… you know?"

Mallory smirked, wondering when Harry would ask her about it. "Invisibility charm."

"Invisibility charm on what?" Ron asked, looking Mallory over, wondering what she was trying to hide. "You look fine to me."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed before looking mildly curious at Mallory who gave an exasperated sigh.

Standing up, Mallory pulled out her wand and bent down, tapping her left ankle twice. The brace reappeared and Mallory sat back down again. "I've had this joint defect ever since I was born."

"What kind of defect?" Hermione asked, interested.

"I was born without the tendons in my left ankle," Mallory explained once again. "Between magical healers and muggle doctors I now have artificial tendons but my ankle gets out of joint very easily."

"But why an invisibility charm?" Ron asked not sure why Mallory would feel the need to hide the brace.

"I hate having people stare at my leg," Mallory said, turning her attention back to her essay. "I'd always have to deal with questions and pity looks. Finally, I had enough and did the charm so it would stop."

"And you think I like having people stare at me because I'm blind?" Harry countered. So what if Mallory had to wear the brace because of her ankle? It wasn't as seriously debilitating as not being able to see.

Looking up at him, feeling put in her place a little bit, Mallory gave him a small smile. "Yeah… good point."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny was pissed! It had taken years for Harry to start seeing her as a girl and not just Ron's sister. Harry was hers! And that… that… _hussy _just waltzed right in and stole him away right under Ginny's nose. What did Harry like about her anyway? Sure, she was pretty and smart, and witty, but that was beside the point.

She hadn't felt like going back to the Common Room after dinner and had decided to go for a walk about the castle to try and clear her head. After more than an hour, Ginny contemplated going back to Gryffindor Tower, but stopped when she heard someone behind her.

"Out after curfew?" Draco Malfoy's drawling voice said from the shadows beside a statue in the corridor. Noticing the look on Ginny's face, he added, "What's the matter, baby weasel? Potter finally realized you were just a piece of trash to be thrown away?"

Without a thought to the rules about dueling in the hallways, Ginny whipped her wand out and pointed it at Malfoy's nose. "Shut. Up," she said in a low growl.

"Pointing a wand at a Prefect," Malfoy said, tsking, even though he did feel an unnerving sense of apprehension. "I may have to give you detention for that, Weasley."

Ginny slowly lowered her wand but still glared at the Slytherin. After a moment, though, her eyes softened and the cold look in her eye melted into a stare that was both mischievous and seductive. A half-baked plan started to form and if she wanted to make Harry jealous and annoy her brothers, who better to use than the self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince—Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy wasn't sure what the Weasley brat was up to as she stepped closer to him, looking like she wanted him like he was a piece of chocolate. Backing into the wall, he tried to look for an escape route as he asked, "What are you—?" But he was cut off when Ginny suddenly crushed her lips against his for a moment before stepping back, looking conflicted. "Trying to make Potter jealous?" He asked, curiously, raising an eyebrow with interest.

"Exactly," Ginny replied, still trying to fix her face into a seductive and naughty smile though inside she was sickened at what she'd just done. What was she doing? Malfoy had been beyond cruel to her family for years and now she was making out with him?

Draco stepped forward this time with a grin on his face and grabbed Ginny roughly, pulling her to him. "Then don't be nice about and do it right," he said, before kissing her fiercely, switching spots with her and pressing her back against the wall, leaning forward. She may be using him… but two could play that game…

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as he shoved his things into his bag as Ginny came in through the portrait hole.

"Out," she replied, vaguely. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your brother," Ron replied, looking sternly at her. "And a Prefect."

"I was just out," Ginny replied, heading for her dormitory. "I'll inform you next time."

Ron frowned at his little sister swept out of sight. There was something she wasn't saying and it was bothering him. But Ginny never talked about things like that until she was good and ready. Still… Ron hoped she would confide in Hermione at least before something irreparable happened.

* * *

Getting ready for bed later that night, Malfoy thought about what Ginny Weasley had done earlier. At first she hadn't liked how forcefully he'd kissed her—she'd even struggled a bit—but in no time she'd come back, kissing him just as passionately as he'd done to her. She hadn't backed down but rather had stood her ground and proved that she could give and take just as much as him. It was certainly admirable, even if done for less than admirable reasons.

Ginny Weasley had never struck him as the seducing type. Sure, she was quick with a curse and the last person you'd ever want to mess with, but she hardly seemed like the type to actively pursue a guy. Although she'd been pretty persistant with Harry Potter.

But as much as he could admire her actions, Malfoy was NOT starting to like Ginny. It was a ludicrous notion, of course! Still… it might be an interesting ride while it lasted. And it would be fun to see how the Weasley family—and Potter—would react. And who knew? Stranger things had happened in the wizarding world.

Smiling as he lay down and closed his eyes, Malfoy tried to put the kiss—and the red-headed seductress—out of his mind.

* * *

Halloween arrived on a blustery Friday and since Harry didn't have Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts his day was spent with Mac in their classroom as they worked on his other studies.

"We're going to try working on wordless and wandless magic today, Harry," Mac said after Harry had dropped his things onto one of the desks and closed the door. Noticing the absence of Harry's seeing-eye dog, she asked, "Where's S—I mean Orion?"

"Up in my dorm," Harry replied as he folded his cane and set it aside. "He was up late trying to find a place where we can actually practice defensive magic so he's having a lie-in."

"Well, let's get started, then," Mac said, leading Harry to a seat near the front of the room. "Trust me… this will help with DADA as well as the rest of your classes."

"How?" Harry asked, wondering what they would be working on today.

Mac pulled out her own wand before explaining. "Have you ever seen the _'Star Wars'_ films, Harry?"

"Dudley rented them from the local library once," Harry said, nodding, wondering what that had to do with magic.

"Okay. Think of your inner magic as the Force," Mac said, perching on one of the desks. "Your magic will actually obey your will once you learn how to fully embrace it."

"Why haven't I learned about this before?" Harry asked, slightly confused. The idea seemed like it would be useful even if he could see.

"Because 95 percent of magical teachers focus on magic and _seeing_ what to do with it," she explained. "Since you're blind you have to _feel_ the magic and tell it what to do. Actually, spells are much more reliable when you can't see because you actually have to think the magic through. You have to know exactly what you're doing with your spells. So, let's start with wordless spells since that'll probably be the easier. And we'll go with something basic: Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry nodded as he stood and pointed his wand at the desk he'd been sitting at, thinking the spell as hard as he could while giving his wand a swish and flick. But to his dismay, he realized that nothing had happened. And he frowned as he asked, "What am I doing wrong?"

"You're thinking too hard," Mac replied, calmly. "It's okay. Just take a deep breath and relax. Feel your magic building up inside. Now, swish and flick and say the spell in your mind." She watched as Harry did so and finally levitated one of the wooden chairs. "Excellent!" she said, happily.

Harry grinned as he lowered the chair back to the ground. "You're right. That was a lot easier."

"Don't think when it comes to magic. Just do it. Let your inner magic take over. It'll make things easier on you in the long run," Mac said, grinning back at Harry. "Ready to try wandless this time?" Harry's grin vanished but Mac's remained. "Don't worry," she assured him. "It's just like last time. Deep breath, feel the magic build, then say the spell."

When Harry first tried the levitation spell without using his wand, he jumped when he heard a loud splintering crash.

"Okay!" Mac said, quickly, watching as the back of the chair landed with a crash. "Well, you levitated the _back_ of the chair," she said, encouragingly.

"Why is this so much harder?" Harry wanted to know as he sad down on what was now basically a wooden stool.

But Mac's tone was understanding as she perched on the edge of the desk Harry sat at. "A wand is like a lightning rod, focusing a wizard's magic onto one specific spot. It's like uncontrolled magic at home, but sometimes without meaning to, you focus on one specific target."

Thinking of when he'd blown up Aunt Marge before his 3rd year, he nodded. "So how do I do it right?"

"Just concentrate and focus," Mac replied, shrugging lightly. "That's all you can do."

x

It took multiple tries, but Harry was finally able to center himself and once that happened, he was able to levitate the chairs and desks without a wand.

Once Harry was able to levitate numerous objects both silently and without a wand he asked, "Mac, I was thinking about something. Umbridge isn't letting us use magic at all and… well, we need to learn not only defensive spells, but… I was thinking about the silent and wandless magic."

Mac sat on the desk again, thinking. It wasn't as if she was resistant to the idea, but she worried what might happen if Harry and his friends were found out. "I know you guys don't like Umbridge and her 'Ministry-approved' lessons, Harry. But have you considered what she might do if she found out about you guys using magic behind her back?"

Harry sat down, shaking his head. "No, I hadn't thought about that," he admitted. But now that Mac had said it out loud, he realized that it was a significant oversight. Maybe it was something that he should just deal with. "It's just frustrating is all," Harry sighed. "The whole class seems on edge. And it feels like we're all just waiting for something to happen."

"Well, I not only believe in practical applications for magic, but also that you shouldn't just wait for something to happen to be prepared," Mac replied, resolutely. "So if you want me to help you with this and teach your friends a few things, I will."

* * *

At the Halloween feast, Mallory felt uneasy as she sat at the Gryffindor table with her fellow students. It was the first time in 3 years that she'd gone even one day without activating the invisibility charm on her leg brace and even though she hadn't caught anyone openly staring that didn't mean that they didn't notice. Harry was lucky. He couldn't see the stares from everyone else.

It wasn't as if she'd wanted to go without the charm on the brace. But she'd overslept this morning and she hadn't had a chance to cast the spell later. She could have tried during class, but didn't want to get into trouble with Umbridge. That first detention had been horrible and the scars on the back of her hand had only recently faded away.

"We've found a place to work," Hermione whispered to Ron, Harry, Mallory, Fred, George, and Neville Longbottom as she sat down to dinner that evening. The group had decided to sit together at the end of the table closest to the door this evening, the better to discuss their plans without being spotted by Umbridge.

"Where?" Ron asked, distractedly. Glancing at Ginny who was laughing with a friend at the opposite end of the table, he frowned slightly. He still couldn't figure out what was up about his sister lately. She'd been acting… odd and at meals she kept glancing at the Slytherins for some inexplicable reason.

"It's called the Room of Requirement," Harry said, quietly, relating the information Sirius had given him. "It's on the 7th floor. And Mac is helping us as far as spells."

"Who's Mac?" Neville asked, perplexed. "Is he a student?"

"Harry's talking about Professor Peters," Hermione explained, giving Harry a brief glare.

"She told me to call her 'Mac'," Harry said, slightly defensive.

"So when do we…? You know, when do we start?" Neville asked, hesitantly. It wasn't that he was afraid of Umbridge, but his grandmother always taught him that it was always better to err on the side of caution.

"After the feast," Hermione said, simply. "Then we'll try to recruit as many others as possible. But we'll have to be careful. We can't be caught."

"Don't worry, Hermione," Fred said, slyly, with a wink.

"We have a full Umbridge-distraction plan ready and waiting," George added.

"Say the word and she'll be out of our hair for a few hours," Fred finished.

"I never expected to say this…" Hermione muttered before looking at the twins. "But thank you," she added, honestly.

"Our pleasure," Fred and George said in unison.

xxx

After dinner, the 7 friends snuck up the Room of Requirement and once inside they found Mac waiting for them.

"Glad you guys made it," Mac said as she took off the robes she wore and tossed them aside so that she just wore her jeans and a t-shirt. "Well, let's get started. We'll begin lightly for now. Just a few exercises to help make things easier. Okay, except for Harry, I need everyone to sit on the floor. Trust me-this exercise will help a lot."

Once everyone was seated, Mac—with Harry's assistance—started guiding the others through the 'finding the inner magic' process after which they began working on wandless and wordless spells.

* * *

Two weeks after Halloween the first Quidditch match of the season arrived and despite being unable to thoroughly enjoy it, Harry came to cheer Gryffindor on—although it was entirely due to the insistence of Hermione and Mallory.

The morning of the match, Ginny was feeling the butterflies in her stomach not only because it was her first match but also because she would be up against Draco Malfoy for the first time since their kiss. The kiss hadn't meant anything, of course, but she had been caught unawares by his aggression and passion. It was… intoxicating for lack of a better word. She knew the overly long list of why she should stay far away from Malfoy and put their kiss out of her mind, but she just couldn't.

x

At the Slytherin table, however, Malfoy was calm as he dug into a hearty breakfast. He wasn't worried about the Quidditch match, but he knew Ginny was nervous and he'd play on that. Make her sweat and worry so that she'd make a mistake…

On the other hand… if he _let_ Ginny Weasley win the game he could trick her into thinking the kiss had gotten to him as well. Or that somehow he had thrown the match to win her favor…

Deciding he'd do whatever he felt like at the time Malfoy quickly finished his breakfast before going down to the Quidditch pitch.

Sitting in the stands between Hermione and Mallory, it felt peculiar to Harry to be at a Quidditch match and not be playing… or even watching, really. "Why do I have to be here?" Harry asked, a bit annoyed. "I can't see so what's the point of my being here for the match?"

"Shhh!" Mallory said, hunching down into her insulated jacket against the chill of the morning. "Harry, like I told ya before… Dad won't let me play Quidditch so I have to get my fix _watching_ it."

"Is it because of…?" Hermione started to ask as she glanced down at Mallory's leg where the brace was still visible. When Mallory nodded, Hermione asked, "Why didn't you try appealing to your mum? Maybe she could give her permission."

"Don't ask about that," Harry and Mallory replied together drawing a look from Hermione. "I've already tried," Harry said, quietly.

The match began and Hermione was soon engaged in cheering Ron on. He had gotten off to a nervous start but soon he was making easy saves and blocking some of the trickier goals. After their romantic walk by the lake had been spoiled by Umbridge, Hermione and Ron hadn't had many chances for time alone but Hermione was determined to remedy that that night.

Maybe they'd even get a second chance for a walk down by the lake if it wasn't too cold.

x

Up in the air, on Harry's Firebolt—which he'd given her as he couldn't play Quidditch anymore—Ginny was circling the stadium, watching Draco as well as watching for the golden snitch. Glancing around the stands to see if Harry was snogging Mallory, Ginny saw a flash of gold nearby and took off, Malfoy in hot pursuit. The two were neck and neck, each focused on the small winged ball as it flew as fast as possible.

"Still fazed by that kiss, Weasley?" Malfoy said, trying to distract Ginny as he flew. "Didn't realize I was that good."

"I've gotten better kisses from my Aunt Muriel," Ginny countered, pushing the Firebolt a little harder so Malfoy was trailing her slightly.

"Guess I'll have to try harder next time, won't I?" Draco said, pushing his broom as hard as he could, hand stretched out to grab the Snitch.

"Maybe I'll let you after I win the match," Ginny shouted, putting on a final burst of speed and reaching out to grab the tiny golden ball in her hand. With a triumphant smile, she did a 180 turn and sped off, leaving the Slytherin seeker in her wake.

xxxxxxxx

"You were wonderful during the match today, Ron," Hermione said as she caught him coming out of the locker rooms.

"Thanks," Ron replied, grinning. "I was so scared I wasn't going to play well but then I figured what the hell…"

"So where are the twins?" Hermione asked as she and Ron started back up to the castle arm in arm. "I thought they'd be making a fuss over Gryffindor's first win of the season."

"They slipped off to Hogsmeade for supplies for the victory party," Ron explained, grinning. "They should be back fairly soon.

As the couple talked over the match, Ron had eyes only for Hermione which was why he was caught unawares when she suddenly stopped at the top of the steps to the 4th floor.

Turning to see what Hermione was staring at, Ron looked at the snogging couple and his jaw dropped and his temper flared when he saw none other than Draco Malfoy locking lips with—"GINNY?" Ron screamed, aghast. Words failed him as he tried to understand what he was looking at.

Ginny jumped when she heard her name and when she saw that her brother was watching, she quickly she pulled away. "Ron, just go away," she said, an almost pleading note in her voice.

"LIKE HELL!" Ron said, loudly as he ran at Malfoy, grabbing the front of the Slytherin's robes and shoving him against the wall. "What the BLOODY HELL were you doing with my sister?" he demanded to know.

"It's called 'snogging', Weasley," Malfoy sneered, trying not to show any fear, even though the emotion was high at the moment. "I thought even you'd be smart enough to know that one."

"Leave him alone, Ron," Ginny said, calmly, trying to pull her brother off. "He didn't start it. I kissed him first."

"You expect me to believe that?" Ron snorted, letting go of Malfoy and taking a step back before pulling back a fist and punching the Slytherin student in the jaw.

"Hey, what's going on?" Angelina Johnson asked, worriedly, as she reached them. Katie Bell, Harry, and Mallory came up behind her, all three wondering the same thing.

"Malfoy was snogging my sister," Ron said, balling up his fist and pulling back his arm for another punch.

"I didn't give her anything she didn't want," Malfoy said, rubbing his jaw. Thankfully, the punch hurt only slightly less than the one Hermione Granger had given him in the 3rd year.

Abandoning all restraint, Ron launched himself at Malfoy and was ready to deliver a proper beating just as Umbridge came around the corner. With a flick of her wand, she separated the two students and Angelina, Katie, and Mallory swiftly grabbed Ron, holding him back while Ginny stood in front of Malfoy, shielding him from her big brother's wrath. "I would like to know what is going on here," Umbridge said, crisply, looking at each student in turn.

"He attacked me," Malfoy said, pointing at Ron, accusingly. "Miss Weasley and I were—"

"He was snogging my sister!" Ron shouted, defensively, struggling against the hands holding him. "_HE_ was the one with his mouth all over her! Dirty, rotten Slytherin son of a—"

"That will do, Mr. Weasley," Umbridge interrupted, sternly. "I will not tolerate such behavior from students. It seems as though you need a lesson, Mr. Weasley, in regards to self-control. Now, as Minister Fudge has given me overall authority in regards to student punishments I am henceforth banning you from playing Quidditch ever again." Perhaps due to the shock of the punishment, Ron stopped struggling and Angelina and Katie gaped in astonishment. "I will also be confiscating your broom, Mr. Weasley, to ensure is no infringement of my ban." Turning to Malfoy and Ginny, Umbridge added, "As for the two of you, 25 points from each your houses for engaging in public displays of affection. That sort of behavior is _not_ appropriate in a school."

And with that, she turned and walked back to her office.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope you're happy now, Ronald Weasley!" Angelina shouted, angrily, at Ron once they were back in the Gryffindor Common Room. "One game! _One game_ and you get yourself _banned_! _NOW_ what are we going to do, _huh_?"

After Malfoy had gone back to his own common room, Ginny had been led up to Gryffindor Tower and she now stood in a corner of the room, arms crossed and not meeting anyone's gaze. True she'd wanted to provoke a reaction from her brothers and Harry, but this was far from what she'd had in mind.

"We'll hold emergency tryouts next Saturday," Katie said, trying to calm her team captain down. "There's nothing more we can do. It's done."

"Everyone else who tried out was _rubbish_!" Angelina snapped, desperately trying to repress the urge to throttle Ron Weasley with her bare hands.

"Let Mallory try out," Harry piped up, grinning. This was the perfect chance for her to start playing Quidditch and Harry knew that Mallory would never take it on her own.

"_What_?" Mallory replied, not sure she heard Harry correctly, whipping her head around to look at Harry. "I'm sorry, me? No. Ankle, remember? Plus I told you: Dad would have my head on a platter. No way. Nuh-uh. Never. Ain't gonna happen."

"Come on, you might be really great," Harry insisted. "Just try out. What could it hurt?"

"ME!" Mallory shouted. "I told you, I can dislocate my ankle really easily. Look, I'm sorry about Ron getting kicked off the team. I really am, but nothing doing. Sorry."

"Haven't you always wanted to try playing?" Harry asked, pressing the issue. "You said your mum didn't care. And your dad's still in the States, right? So who's here to stop you?"

All valid points, Mallory had to admit, but she still resisted. "Yes, but—"

"Please?" Harry went on, putting a touch of pleading into his voice. "I mean, I can't play anymore."

"You're using guilt now, is that it?" Mallory asked, her inner resolve starting to crumble. "Look, I… I really shouldn't. I've never played before." Sighing, she gave in, even though it was against her better judgement. "Okay, let's give it a whirl. But don't be mad if I suck, okay?"

* * *

The next Saturday morning, Mallory stood with the Gryffindor Quidditch team on the pitch, a broom in her hand, and a tentative look on her face. "Have I mentioned I've never really flown before?" Mallory asked as she mounted the broom.

"Twice," Harry said as he stood off to the side with Hermione and Ron. "Relax. You'll do fine."

Letting out a nervous laugh, Mallory kicked off and hovered about 10 feet in the air. "Say that again when I fall and break my neck."

Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson took off as well and waited until Mallory was in position before the goal posts. "We'll try a few easy lobs to start off," Katie said, cheerfully. "Don't worry."

Mallory nodded and watched as the three Chasers zoomed off, passing the quaffle back and forth. Then Alicia made a sudden grab and hurled the red ball toward one of the goals.

Mallory zipped over and while she missed catching the ball, she was able to knock it away. "Okay…" she said, still tentative. "That was okay."

"Try to catch it next time, Mallory," Angelina said, encouragingly. "Don't be afraid to use your hands."

"Gotcha!" Mallory replied, waiting for the next goal attempt. So it was just like soccer—another sport she'd never played before.

Over all, Mallory was able save 7 out of 10 goals and while it was only 1 better than the others that had tried out before her earlier that day, Angelina was willing to take it. "Well, at least we have a keeper again," Angelina said as she put the quaffle away. "Team practice Tuesday night, alright?"

Mallory nodded as she put the broom away. "If my dad finds out, he is going to have my ass."

"Is he a muggle or…?" Alicia asked as put her own broom away. She was wondering if perhaps Mallory's father was abusive or something.

"Dad's a muggleborn," Mallory replied. "He's a good guy, he's just always been afraid I'll hurt myself if I play Quidditch." Looking over at Ginny who seemed to be moodier since the previous night, Mallory said, "Look, I know ya'll are mad at Ron, but Ginny's not to blame."

"If Ginny hadn't been kissing Malfoy—" Alicia countered.

"Why would she kiss him anyway?" Katie butted in. "Malfoy's never been nice to her or her family. She had to know how Ron would react."

xxx

At lunch, Harry finally found Ginny and sat down next to her. "Why did you kiss Malfoy?" Harry asked, as soon as Ginny acknowledged him.

"It's… It was so stupid," Ginny replied, poking her chicken and potatoes with her fork. "I don't even know why I did it, really. Anyway, it doesn't matter now."

"Ginny, you're like my sister," Harry said, trying to get her to talk. "I like you, really, but I've never felt that way about you."

"I've had this mad crush on you since I first saw you," Ginny said, not looking at Harry. "And then this summer, I…"

"Ginny, I asked you to take my shades off," Harry insisted, realizing that Ginny probably still felt guilty. "I wanted to just be blind instead of trying to live with partial vision. None of what's happened to me is your fault."

"I just wanted you to… to feel jealous," Ginny admitted with a deep sigh. "I wanted to be with you and then you started hanging out with Mallory. I just felt like I was being tossed aside."

"Is that why you wanted to take my place as Seeker?" Harry asked, a smile starting to cross his face. "You wanted my attention?"

Ginny gave the smallest smile back. "Yeah. I just wanted you to notice me."

"Ginny, I've always noticed you," Harry assured her. "And I want us to be friends. Just friends, okay?"

Ginny finally turned to look at Harry and she knew the answer to the question as she asked, "So you and Mallory…?"

"I love you like you're my own sister," Harry said again. "But the two of us… I don't think it would work out."

Ginny nodded as tears started sliding down her cheeks. "Okay," she sniffed. "I just thought…"

"I know," Harry replied, deciding not to tell her that until now, he'd thought they'd e together, too. "And I'm sorry."

xxxxxxx

After the previous night Malfoy hadn't expected to see Ginny again so he was surprised to find her waiting for him in the Entrance Hall after lunch. "Come by for another quickie?" he asked with a smirk.

"Was this your plan all along?" Ginny said, looking furious. "Get me and Ron kicked off the Quidditch team so Slytherin could win the House Cup this year? You USED me, didn't you?"

"You were using ME to make Potter jealous," Malfoy countered, surprised that Ginny was yelling at him like this. Even more interesting was the fact that he was suddenly bothered by the whole notion. Dear God, he wasn't _actually _falling for Ginny, was he? "So how did that whole plan work, by the way?"

"It didn't, as you know full well, thank you very much," Ginny snapped. "And you can stop acting like you're happy about the whole mess."

"Look, Weasley," Malfoy said, succinctly. "I won't deny it was fun snogging you, but I didn't use you for anything. You used me, which—for the record—I take offense at, honestly." After a moment, though, he added, "But I'll tell you what: since I did play a part in this whole mess, I will owe you one."

"Oh, that's your game, is it?" Ginny said, crossing her arms, more so she didn't whip out her wand and blast Malfoy into a thousand pieces. "Make a mess of things then just flippantly say 'I owe you one'?"

Malfoy let out a slow sigh while still keeping his expression cool and impassive. If there was one thing he hated most, it was feeling in someone's debt. "Sometime… when you _really_ need my help… I'll help you. Whatever you want."

Ginny looked doubtful. This could very easily be some sort of ploy so that she actually trusted him. And what exactly was referring to? Money? "Anything?" she asked, mentally running down the list of things Malfoy could be referring to.

"Anything," Malfoy confirmed. "But just once. After that, I'll go right back to hating you." Ahh, if only it were so easy. But he was starting to feel that Ginny Weasley was rapidly becoming his Achilles' Heel.

Ginny smirked, knowing Malfoy was trying to reestablish his usually cold demeanor. "You kissed me like that and then you're going right back to hating my family? You must be more heartless than I thought."

Malfoy laughed. Ginny knew him far too well. It was a shame the two of them were such opposites. They might have been great together if it weren't for their respective prejudices. "It has been a pleasure collaborating with you, Miss Weasley. But with that one exception yet to be determined… I think this is where we part ways. For now, at least." With that, he turned to head up to the library leaving Ginny standing in the Entrance Hall more than a trifle confused.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to talk, Red," Mallory said when she saw Ginny down one of the corridors. Ginny stopped but she didn't turn around and the younger girl's shoulder's slumped a bit. "Look," Mallory went on, quickly. "I know you and Harry have known each other for a couple years now. And I know that your family has all but adopted him and you feel responsible—for some reason—for Harry's blindness. I'm not stupid, Ginny," Mallory said, waiting for her to turn around. "I know you like him. What I _don't_ know is what you have against me."

The two Gryffindors stood there for a few moments and after a while, Ginny slowly turned, looking less like a confident young woman and more like a girl with an unrequited love. After a while, Ginny said, "You came here from the States and somehow… you and Harry forged this… connection. Maybe because you both have had horrible childhoods or what—I don't know. But in an instant the two of you bonded. You got close to him in a way I've never been able to. I want what you have with Harry."

"I was never trying to steal Harry away," Mallory said, shaking her head. "But… I will tell you that Harry and I have more in common than sucky home lives."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, curious. "I know you said your mother walked out, but your dad's a good guy, right?"

Mallory bit her lip and wished that she could just rewind and slap a hand over her mouth. After a moment she said, "I do not want to talk about it right now. Especially not out in the hallway. I promise I will tell you and Harry when I am ready to talk about it. Now excuse me, please, I need to find Professor Dumbledore's office."

Though she was confused by this comment, Ginny gave Mallory directions to the headmaster's office and Mallory took off down the hall finally reaching the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh, boy," Mallory sighed, trying to think of what Harry had said about the headmaster's passwords. "Okay, what did Harry say? He likes candy. Okay, candy it is." Looking at the statue, Mallory rattled off every kind of candy—both wizarding and muggle types—she could think of, finally hitting the password of 'marshmallow bunnies' of all things.

In his office, Dumbledore looked surprised to see Mallory Harper come in unannounced but gave her a welcoming smile nonetheless. "Miss Harper," he said, kindly. "How do you like our school? I trust you aren't having any problems adapting?"

"No. No problems, really," Mallory replied, starting to pace nervously. "I like it here. It's just, um…"

Dumbledore's voice was calm and comforting as he said, "Is there something you needed to talk about, perhaps?"

Mallory nodded and went to close the office door before facing the headmaster. She needed to talk to someone about what had been on her mind from day one and she finally just started talking. "My mother's a muggleborn," Mallory said in a rush. "So's my dad, but that's not the point. When she was younger, Mom liked to drink… do drugs. She continued for years, even while she was pregnant with me."

"I presume that those indiscretions are what caused your… disability?" Dumbledore inquired lightly. He'd heard from the headmaster of Mallory's previous school that it was a sensitive subject with the young woman.

"Yeah," Mallory replied, still pacing. She could count on one hand the number of people she'd told about the whole thing, but it never got any easier the more times she went through it. "Mom was… she was great when I was born. Went off the drugs… stopped drinking… Up until I was 11 she was the perfect mother."

"And then?" Dumbledore prompted, gently.

"She was tired of it. She started smoking joints and doing cocaine. She was back to heavy drinking…" Mallory stopped pacing. "She said she was tired of taking care of a crippled daughter. But she's the one who did this to me in the first place! My leg would be fine if she hadn't…"

"I take it you haven't yet told Harry about this?" Dumbledore said, softly, wondering how often this poor girl bottled up her feelings.

"I can't…" Mallory insisted, shaking her head, vigorously. "My dad and I don't even like talking about it… I've only told maybe 3 other people about this."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, thinking. Apparently disclosure wasn't something Mallory was good at and he ventured a guess at what other secrets she had. "So would it also be safe to assume that you have also not told your father that you are now the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Because of the fact that my ankle gets out of joint easily, Dad's always been afraid to let me play," Mallory replied. "With the brace I'm okay, mostly. But it would really easy for me to get hurt just by landing the wrong way. I've tried to be careful and so far so good for now, anyway."

"Why did you come to see me, Miss Harper?" Dumbledore asked, his curiousity getting the better of him. Mallory had friends and yet she had chosen him as her confidant.

"Well, you seem cool… for a principal. Headmaster, I mean," Mallory said, shrugging. "Harry said that you were easy to talk to, so…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you with all this. I just needed to get that out of my system."

"It is no bother at all, Miss Harper," Dumbledore assured her. "In fact, I am honored that you felt you comfortable enough to talk to me. I sometimes wish more of my students felt the same way."

"Well, thanks for listening to me ramble," Mallory replied, smiling, as she backed up towards the door. "Um… Is it okay if we talk again, sometime?"

"Anytime," Dumbledore assured her as Mallory opened the door. "But may I also suggest…"

Mallory hesitated, her hand on the open door. "Yes?"

"Share your past with Harry Potter," the headmaster said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sir, I don't know…" Mallory said, doubtfully.

"Trust me… Harry deserves to know the truth of your past," the headmaster said, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Okay. I'll… I'll tell him," Mallory said as she left the office. Once in the main hallway, she took a few hidden passages and made her way up to Gryffindor Tower where she found Harry alone in the room along with Orion/Sirius. "Hey, Harry," she said, nervously. "Uh… got a minute?"

"Sure," Harry replied and waited until he felt her sit down next to him on the couch. "What is it?"

Mallory took a deep breath and finally said, "Well… It's about that thing I told you I don't like talking about…"

"Okay," Harry replied, simply, turning in Mallory's direction, giving her his full attention. "I'm listening."

Mallory nodded. "Okay. Um… My mom was a real party animal when she was a teenager. She did drugs, smoked, drank… She met Dad at a party and they started dating. She still did drugs and drank… even after she found out she was pregnant."

"Your mum's the reason for your ankle problem?" Harry deduced, trying to coax his girlfriend along.

"Exactly," Mallory said, trying to keep going. "I…" She cursed the choke in her voice. Damn! This was so much easier when she went through it with Dumbledore.

"If you don't want to talk about it right now, that's okay," Harry said, feeling for her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "We can always talk later."

"No, it's… I'm fine," Mallory insisted. She took a deep breath then went on. "Once I was born, Mom was horrified at what had happened. She was the perfect mother. She was with me all the time when I was in the hospital for the surgeries on my ankle or at the magical medical center for follow-up care. She always took time from her life to take me to physical therapy… And then…"

"And then…?" Harry prompted. Again.

For Mallory, this was the part that hurt the most. But pushing on, she said, "I started going to a magical school in Denver when I was 10. When I was 11 Mom started drinking again. She started doing cocaine again, smoking joints… She'd go out to party and wouldn't come home until morning. She didn't want to be around me anymore, and Dad… Well, then Mom started having one-night stands." Tears filled her eyes and when she started sniffling, she felt Harry squeeze her hand again. "Mom didn't… want to take care of a… a cripple…" Sniffing loudly, Mallory said, "I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's okay," Harry said, trying to be encouraging and comforting.

"M-Mom said sh-she didn't know why she'd a-always tied herself down with us," Mallory said, trying to be composed even though tears were streaming down her face. "Then she left… Told Dad she… she wanted a divorce… And Dad sent me here." After crying for a moment, Mallory leaned forward and hugged Harry. "Am I that bad to be around?" She asked, still sniffling.

Harry put his arms around her, tentatively. He wasn't sure of how to act with Mallory crying on his shoulder, but decided to give it his best. "You're wonderful," he assured Mallory. "Vibrant, funny, intelligent… I-I like you, Mallory." They pulled back a little and Harry said, "I really… really like you…"

Mallory reached a hand up and gently pulled Harry's shades off, exposing his green eyes, blank and empty, but still with emotion coming through. "Harry, you're the first _friend_ I've ever told… And I need to know that you don't care about what I come from… What's happened to me…"

Harry shook his head. "I care about _you_. Who you are…"

The emotion hung in the room like a mist and even Sirius had headed off to Harry's bed to let the couple have some time alone.

Mallory and Harry sat together for what seemed like forever. Finally, Harry leaned forward and his lips met Mallory's in a sweet, tender, and long awaited kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So how was it?" Ron asked as he, Harry, and Hermione sat around a table in Gryffindor Tower Tuesday evening. Mallory was at Quidditch practice and even though Harry had wanted to be there for her, Hermione and Ron had insisted Harry tell them how the talk with Mallory had gone the previous evening.

But while Hermione had been more concerned with Mallory's relationship to her mother and ankle disability, Ron had been fixated on the kiss shared between Mallory and Harry.

"It was wet," Harry replied to Ron's question. Hearing his best friend give a snort of laughter, Harry added, "Because she was crying."

"You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up," Ron said, smirking. "Really that bad at it, were you?"

"Honestly, Ron, you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet," Hermione said, frowning at Ron and repressing the urge to smack him.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said, looking at Hermione, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "What kind of girl cries when someone's kissing them?"

"Well, think about how she must be feeling," Hermione said with the air of a teacher explaining a problem to a perpetually confused student. "Obviously Mallory's angry at her mother for causing her disability yet at the same time, she also probably feels abandoned by her. Then Mallory also feels guilty for hiding being part of the Quidditch team, afraid that her father's right about her getting hurt, and all this while trying to pinpoint her exact feelings for Harry."

Harry sat there, dumbfounded, as Ron said, "One person couldn't feel all that… they'd explode."

Hermione again frowned at Ron. "Just because _you've_ got the emotional range of a teaspoon…"

* * *

Not having received any mail from her family so far during her time at Hogwarts, Mallory was therefore surprised to get a letter from her father the Monday before the American holiday of Thanksgiving.

Opening up the parchment envelope, she pulled out a Thanksgiving card and read the note aloud so that Harry could hear. "'I know that you probably feel abandoned since I haven't written prior to now but I've been wrapped up in the divorce which was just finalized just a few days ago. However, I thought we could have just one last Thanksgiving together as a family. I don't know if you'll be able to get away, so your mother and I are coming to England. All my love, Dad'."

"Your mother's coming as well?" Hermione said, looking at Mallory cautiously. Thinking of what Mallory had said about the tenuous relationship with her mother, Hermione looked concerned as she asked, "Are you… okay with that?"

"No," Mallory replied, trying to sound like she didn't care. Angrily, she crumpled up both the envelope and the card. "But I don't have a say, apparently, do I?" Getting up, she grabbed her bag and headed off to DADA, wishing her family could just leave her alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mallory's upset about seeing her mother for Thanksgiving," Harry told Mac after his tutor asked how the couple was doing later that day.

"Did she tell you what her mother did to her?" Mac asked as she and Harry sat on the floor of their classroom, Sirius curled up and pretending to sleep in the corner while they worked.

"Yes, but… I don't know," Harry said, sighing. "I mean, at least her mother is still alive. Isn't it… I don't know… better to have a mother who ignores you than no mother at all?"

Mac shrugged. "I guess it depends. You should know better than anyone, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything to that, but he understood what Mac was trying to say.

"So, we have work to do," Mac went on, thinking of what she wanted to work with Harry on today.

"I've gotten really good at the wandless and wordless spells and focusing my magic," Harry wondering what else he needed to know. "What else is there that I need to learn?"

"Occlumency and Legillimency," Mac replied. "I overheard Snape and Dumbledore talking about it during dinner last week, and while they wanted to wait, I believe in preparing for the unexpected."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, uncertainly, wondering if this had anything to do with Voldemort.

"Had any dreams lately, Harry?" Mac asked, knowingly. As Harry turned his head away, she added, "If you can see into Voldemort's mind then eventually he'll be able to see into yours. We need to make sure he can't get anything useful out of your head."

"So… what first?" Harry asked.

"Occlumency," Mac replied. "Now… this will be tricky. You must clear your mind and make it calm and blank."

Harry nodded and tried to rid himself of all thought. Clearing his mind best he could, he suddenly felt a magical pulse trying to force its way in. Pushing back, Harry tried to keep it out. To protect his mind and his thoughts… Especially those thoughts of Mallory. In the instant Harry thought of his girlfriend, the pulse forced past and Harry was sent back to the moment that they finally kissed. Only this time, he gasped as he actually saw the event.

It was the first time in months that Harry had actually been able to really see something and he found that Mallory was even more beautiful than he'd imagined. Her brown eyes spilled tears down her cheeks, but there was a smile on her face as her lips met Harry's

Suddenly, the pulse and the image vanished as Mac ended the spell. "That was good… till you focused on your girlfriend."

"I couldn't help it," Harry protested. It hurt in ways he couldn't even articulate as he thought about what he had seen. To have one shining moment when he could see the girl he cared about only to be suddenly thrust back into his darkened world…

"No… I know you couldn't," Mac said, kindly. "You wanted to protect that memory. And that's good." Thinking for a moment, she said, "Let's try this a different way, alright?"

"Okay," Harry replied, eager to work, if only to help keep his mind off of things.

"Okay," Mac repeated. "This time, Instead of just using your own mental strength, use a mental guardian."

"A what?" Harry asked, confused.

Mac sighed then said, "Think of your mind as a small room. Then imagine something or someone standing guard over your thoughts and feelings. You understand?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes—a useless gesture, he knew, but it helped—and did as he was bidden. Strangely enough, the room he'd chosen was the Weasley's kitchen. There at the only door in the room was Sirius, looking as he had right after he'd escaped from Azkaban—bedraggled and ragged, looking every bit like a deranged killer. The pulse was back and Sirius had his wand out, keeping the magical pulse at bay. It grew stronger and even in the room Harry could feel the pulse trying to get at his thoughts. But Sirius seemed to grow larger as well and eventually the pulse weakened before disappearing entirely.

Thrown suddenly back into darkness once again, it took Harry a moment to realize that he was back in the classroom at Hogwarts.

"Better," Mac replied, grinning broadly. "Much better." But noticing how quiet Harry was, she realized that his few moments of sight were weighing heavily on him. "I know this is hard for you, Harry," she said, putting a compassionate hand on his shoulder. "But you can't let your desire to see win out. If Voldemort gets in your head, he can make you see whatever he wants and you wouldn't be able to know the difference. You have to be strong, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything in reply, but he couldn't help thinking that he was tired of being strong.

* * *

The snow started falling early Thanksgiving morning and by the time Bethany and Daniel Harper arrived in the Entrance Hall, the grounds were a blanket of white.

"Welcome!" Said the jovial voice of Albus Dumbledore as he came down the main staircase, smiling at Mallory's parents. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School."

"Nice to meet you, Professor Dumbledore," Daniel replied, stepping forward and shaking the older man's hand. Turning to Bethany, he added, "This is my ex-wife, Bethany."

"Ahhh…" Dumbledore replied, as he took and kissed the woman's offered hand. "Your daughter apparently received your good looks."

Ignoring the comment, Bethany looked around. "And where is Mallory? We told her we would be here at noon."

At that moment, Mallory came down the stairs with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She and Harry were walking arm in arm and looked happy while Ron and Hermione seemed to have been arguing about something or other. "Mom," Mallory said, stopping short. Not sure how to greet her mother, she just said, "Hi."

"Hello, Mallory," Bethany replied, politely. Looking at the other students, she asked, "Who are your friends?"

Sirius woofed at Harry's side and Mallory reached over and scratched him behind the ear. "Well, this is Harry's guide dog, Orion, and—"

"Harry… Harry Potter?" Daniel asked, looking slightly surprised as he turned to the teenager with his daughter.

"Hi, Mr. Harper," Harry said, grinning as he gave a short wave in greeting.

"Nice—Nice to meet you, Harry," Daniel replied, still caught off guard a bit that Mallory was dating Harry Potter himself.

Mallory smiled at her father, pleased that he seemed to approve of her choice for a boyfriend—before looking back to her friends. "And this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you all," Daniel replied, sincerely. "So, is it lunch yet?" Indicating Bethany he added, "We haven't eaten since an early breakfast, so…"

"Great Hall's this way, Dad," Mallory said, pointing the way.

As they all headed to lunch, Daniel pulled his daughter aside. Giving her a gentle, yet firm look, he asked, "Honey, are you going to ignore your mother all day?"

Mallory shook off her father's hand and gave him a sharp look in return. "I said 'hi', didn't I?" With that, she walked into the Great Hall and went to sit with her friends and mother. Platters of chicken, potatoes, beans, and other foods started filling the Gryffindor table and Mallory ate lightly, not really wanting to be so close to her mother.

But the uneasy silence that had settled on the Harper family was broken when Angelina Johnson walked up a short while later and said, briskly, "Mallory, there's a Quidditch practice tonight. Don't be late."

Mallory froze, her mouth full of chicken, as she saw her parents react to the news. Giving a quick nod, she said, "Um… Thanks, Ang. I won't be."

"Are these your parents?" Angelina asked, curiously, looking from Bethany to Daniel.

"Yeah," Mallory replied, still getting looks from her mother and father. Turning to face them after Angelina headed off, she said, "Okay! Yes, I should have told you guys! I play Quidditch now. Happy? Okay, let's get back to that wonderful awkward silence now."

Going back to her lunch, Mallory was shocked when her father asked, "What position are you playing?"

"Keeper," Mallory replied, confused. "Wait… you're cool with this? What happened to always being so worried I'd get hurt?"

Daniel and Bethany exchanged looks. "Well, We've been talking lately and maybe… maybe I was wrong about that," Daniel replied. "You know how to be careful, Mallory, and it's your decision."

"Okay, I need to think," Mallory said, getting up. As usual when she was dealing with her mom and dad, she felt overwhelmed and looked over at Harry, giving his arm a squeeze as she said, "Um… Harry, I'll see you at History of Magic." Grabbing her bag, she quickly left the room.

* * *

Before dinner that evening, Bethany tracked down Mallory and found her up in one of the astronomy towers, her back towards the door. "We need to talk, Mal," Bethany said, being gentle, yet firm.

"About what?" Mallory said, looking out over the grounds. She didn't want to face her mother right now.

"What I said… to you and your father…," Bethany began, apologetically. "I was high. I was stressed out and doing drugs—"

"And you'd had too much to drink and you never meant what you said," Mallory said, turning around. "I've heard it all, Mom. I hear it all the time. You're sorry. You'll try harder. You really do love me and Dad. You'll go to rehab. It's a broken record. It means nothing to me anymore. Because it's all words to you."

"Mallory, I never thought that I would hurt you like I did," Bethany said, trying to get her daughter to understand. "I tried to be a good mother, but seeing you struggle with your disability and the pain you had… I felt that too and I just wanted it to go away,"

"Mom, every time you helped me it was to bury your own guilt!" Mallory shouted. "YOU did drugs. YOU drank. You were warned how many times that doing that stuff while you were pregnant could lead to birth defects and you didn't give a shit!"

Bethany ignored her daughter's language as she went on. "I was messed up for a long time, Mal—before and after I got pregnant. But I got clean after you were born and I realized I had to take care of all the medical stuff. Doesn't that say anything to you?"

Mallory nodded as she crossed her arms, still not giving in. "Yeah. It says that you realized that you couldn't very well take care of a crippled daughter when you were high. So what happened when I was 11? You figured I was old enough to take care of myself?"

Bethany sighed as she saw her daughter's cold look. She knew there was a lot of crap the two of them had to work through, but she knew they had to at least try to get along. "I slipped, honey. My life was so stressful… At first it was just to relax, mellow out. Then it went downhill from there."

"Yeah… whatever," Mallory muttered, heading for the door. "I'm done, Mom. I can't deal with this crap anymore and maybe it's best if we just stay away from each other."

"Mallory…" Bethany said, wishing she could find the right words to say.

But Mallory had already slammed the door behind her and started down the stairs.

* * *

"You're missing a fantastic Thanksgiving feast," Daniel Harper said as he walked up the stands of the Quidditch stadium to where Mallory was sitting, her broom next to her. "Never imagined the Brits could to a traditional Thanksgiving," he added with a smile. "—but apparently Dumbledore is full of surprises."

"Not really hungry, Dad," Mallory replied, quietly, looking out at the Quidditch pitch.

"Spoke with your mother," Daniel went on, the smile fading from his face.

"And?" Mallory asked, not really caring what her mom had to say.

Daniel sat down next to his daughter, looking out at the pitch as well. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, he replied, "She told me she tried apologizing… and that you didn't accept her apology."

"She's said it so many times, Dad," Mallory said, quietly. "She says it all the time and just when I think I can actually start believing her, she turns around and blows that trust up into tiny little pieces. I've just had enough."

"She IS trying, Mallory," Daniel insisted, looking at his only child. "It's not easy. Drug and alcohol rehab is hard enough but trying to do it while you're caring for a disabled child is even harder."

"Yeah, well… like Yoda said," Mallory muttered, not giving an inch. "'Do. Or do not. There is no "try".'"

Daniel nodded, understanding what his daughter meant. "I know. And I won't pretend to know how you've felt about all this over the years… But this has been hard on me, too."

"They say… biological imperative to protect the young starts in the mother almost immediately after conception," Mallory said, still not looking at her father. "Mothers are supposed to protect their kids." After a few moments, she turned to her dad. "Fathers, too…"

Daniel looked away, knowing what was coming. He'd always felt a deep-rooted guilt over his part in Mallory's disability and now it seemed as though she was finally going to call him on it.

"You could have had Mom committed to a drug rehab center," Mallory said, eyes narrowed. "You could have done something to make sure Mom stayed clean and sober while she was pregnant, but you_ didn't_. Why? Dad, how could you do that to me?"

"I thought… she could do it on her own," Daniel said, shrugging, knowing how weak the excuse sounded. "She wanted kids and I thought that once she'd found out she was pregnant, she would do whatever it took to have a healthy baby. But I told her… the doctors told her…But Bethany didn't listen."

"Look, it's done, we can't change the past, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive and forget," Mallory said, pointedly. "Mom made her choice… and I'm making mine."

Turning back to his daughter, Daniel asked, "So… how long are you going to be mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at _you_, Dad," Mallory admitted, even though she didn't want to. "I'm… disappointed."

"Okay," Daniel replied, nodding. "I can deal with that. Is that why you haven't written any letters?"

Mallory nodded. "I guess I've just been…"

"Hurt?" Daniel said, pulling Mallory into a hug which after a long moment she returned. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Thanks, Dad," Mallory said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"For what, honey?" Daniel asked, curiously.

"For _meaning it_," Mallory replied, quietly.

* * *

Deep in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, Arthur Weasley stood guard near the Hall of Prophecies. Even though there had been no sign of any of Voldemort's Death Eaters lately, the Order of the Phoenix had decided to post someone just in case.

Tonight, though, had been even more quiet than usual and all Arthur could think about was finishing his shift so that he could go home to the Burrow and get some sleep before Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Harry arrived for the Christmas holidays the following day.

Feeling drowsy, Arthur decided to sit down against the wall for a while. After all, no one would be here tonight… He could afford to take a few minutes to rest his eyes.

* * *

In his dormitory at Hogwarts, Harry's sleep was fitful. He saw flashes of Voldemort sitting on what looked like a throne of sorts… the Death Eaters were gathered around… and Voldemort's snake, Nagini, was circling the lot of them, hissing softly. They all spoke too softly for Harry to hear, but they seemed to be excited by something

Suddenly, the dream changed and Harry was following the snake down a long hallway to a closed door at the end. The hallway was empty to the human eye, but the snake could tell that there was a man there, sleeping under an invisibility cloak.

The snake seemed to pause as though checking to see if the man would awaken soon, but no… the man's breathing was soft and even. But as the snake moved past the sleeping man, he awoke and stood quickly, wand out and ready to strike.

The snake reared up and bit the man… once… twice… The man fell, bloody, and in pain…

xx

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry was thrust back in to darkness and he sat up, arms out-stretched as he suddenly couldn't remember where he was. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Harry, you're at Hogwarts," said Neville Longbottom as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him. "You're safe. It's okay."

"No, it's not," Harry said, still shaking as Sirius jumped up onto the bed and started nuzzling Harry, licking his ears and neck. "Ron… Your dad was just attacked. I saw what did it—it was Voldemort's snake."

"What?" Ron said, disbelieving. "What are you…?" After a moment, though, Ron said, "Come on. We need to find Dumbledore. You'll see, Harry… He'll show you Dad's okay. It was just a bad dream, mate…"

Harry didn't even bother to grab his cane, instead just getting up and holding on to Ron's elbow, and soon, he, Ron, and Sirius were on their way to Dumbledore's office. Just down the hall, however, Ron asked, "Do you know the password to Dumbledore's office?"

Harry stopped, shaking his head. They should have thought of that before setting out. "No," he said, dismally.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall's crisp voice rang in the hallway as she walked briskly towards the two students. "I want to know what the two of you are doing out of bed at this hour!"

"Ron's dad was attacked," Harry said, quickly, yet quietly. "We have to tell Dumbledore!"

McGonagall noticed that Harry hadn't grabbed his shades and without them she could see that his eyes, though mostly blank, still had a pronounced look of alarm. Realizing that this wasn't some sort of ruse—although she suspected as much from the fact that neither Harry nor Ron were wearing shoes or slippers. "Very well, Potter. Come with me." Once outside Dumbledore's office, she gave the password and the three of them headed up quickly to find the headmaster still awake and at his desk.

"Harry…" Dumbledore said, apprehension in his voice. "What did you see?"

"You knew?" Harry asked, curiously, as he heard the tone in the older man's voice. How had the headmaster known about the vision so quickly?

"I suspected," Dumbledore replied, slowly. Not wanting to get into the details at that exact moment, he asked, "What did you see?"

"Ron's dad was attacked by Voldemort's snake," Harry said, before giving the details of the dream.

Dumbledore rose swiftly and soon he had reports back from some of the portraits on the walls of his office. Turning to his headmistress, he said, swiftly, "Minerva, please rouse the other Weasleys and bring them here."

"Of course, Albus," McGonagall said before turning and leaving the room.

"Harry…" Dumbledore's voice was kind and gentle as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess, it's just… it was bad."

After a few minutes, the office door opened again and Fred, George and Ginny came in flanked by McGonagall. "Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked, looking worried.

"Your father has been attacked while on duty for the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said, succinctly. "Now we do not have much time so I will be sending you all to Grimmauld Place."

"What about Dad?" George asked, feeling panic well up inside.

"I will inform your mother about the situation," Dumbledore promised. "I am sure she will tell you as soon as there is news."

* * *

The sun had just started to rise when Molly Weasley closed the front door of #12 Grimmauld Place. Sighing with relief, she headed down to the kitchen to find Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Sirius waiting anxiously. The whole lot looked like they'd been up all night waiting for news.

"Molly," Sirius said, looking up and stretching. Once away from Hogwarts he'd changed back from his dog form and he was still stiff from being four-footed for so long. "How's Arthur?"

"He's alive," Molly said, a wan smile crossing her face. "He's going to make it. Harry… thank you. If it hadn't been for you it would have been too late by the time they found him. You saved Arthur's life."

Harry blushed, feeling a bit put off that he was being praised for saving Mr. Weasley's life, when all Harry had really done was forget to put up his mental barriers before he went to bed. "It's nothing…"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked as he got up to start making breakfast. Harry seemed preoccupied and bothered by something.

"Nothing," Harry said, shrugging. "I'm fine."

xxxx

Ron stood in the doorway of the room he shared with Harry, watching his best friend for a moment before announcing his presence. "Dumbledore sent our things over a few minutes ago."

"Great," Harry said, quietly, as he lay on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. He wished Ron would leave him alone.

"Mum wants you to come with us when we go see Dad in an hour or two," Ron added as Harry finally sat up. "That is, if you're up to it."

"Okay…" Harry felt for his cane on the nightstand but after not finding it, he asked "Where's…?"

"You left your cane at school, remember?" Ron said, stepping forward as Harry got up, arms outstretched.

"Right…" Harry muttered, feeling a bit lost. As much as he was getting used to getting around without his sight, there were still times he felt exceedingly helpless.

"Harry?" Ginny came in behind her brother and handed Harry some of his clothes, along with the long white cane he used for guidance, and his shades. "I brought these up for you from your trunk downstairs. Mum's waiting for us. She said we'll grab some lunch before we leave for St. Mungo's."

Harry nodded and Ginny turned to leave while he changed clothes. "Ron…" Harry said as he finished tying his shoes. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"You heard Mum," Ron said, optimistically. "Dad's going to be fine. If you're thinking about that dream…"

"Mac said if I was using Occlumency correctly then I shouldn't be having dreams at all," Harry argued, pulling a sweater on over his t-shirt. "But I did."

"Harry, if you hadn't seen Dad he could have died," Ron replied as Harry unfolded his cane. "You saved his life."

Harry didn't reply as he donned his shades and headed out of the room and down the stairs, his cane out in front of him.

* * *

Christmas Eve brought fresh snow to Grimmauld Place and a few hours before dinner that evening, Hermione and Mallory stepped off the Knight Bus outside #12. Once inside, Hermione went to find Ron and Ginny while Mallory went in search of Harry.

Upstairs in one of the bedrooms, Mallory found Harry sitting on his bed in his room, his fingers moving over the pages of his Transfiguration textbook. "Hey, good lookin'," she said, smiling as she leaned against the door frame, rapping lightly on the wood. "Merry Christmas."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, closing his book after marking his place and setting it aside.

"Told Dad I wanted to spend the holiday with my boyfriend," Mallory replied, shrugging.

"And you didn't want to see your mum?" Harry asked, knowingly.

Mallory nodded as she stepped closer to Harry. "That too," she admitted.

"I know you told me what happened," Harry said, sadly. "But… I don't know. I feel bad that you hate your mum so much, Mallory."

"I don't… I've been thinking about that, Harry," she said, sitting down next to him. "And lately I've been thinking that it might hurt less if I just don't care. You know, I don't expect her to keep her promise to stay clean and sober—no disappointments. Don't expect her to be there to pick me up from school—no disappointments." Turning to Harry she added, "I know you think we should make up and have a nice family hug, but… the fact is that I've given her enough hugs. She's given me enough disappointments."

Harry felt for his girlfriend's hand and gave it a kind squeeze. "I understand. Really, I do. I just would hate it if something happened to your mum before the two have a chance to reconcile."

"Thanks, Harry," Mallory said, smiling. "But for right now I think distance is the best thing for the two of us." Seeing Harry's look, she laughed. "For my mom and me! I love you, Harry. I…" Mallory's face froze in shock at her own words and Harry blinked in surprise.

"You… love me?" Harry repeated, his heart beating faster. He'd been thinking of how he felt about Mallory for a while now but he hadn't been able to properly articulate his thoughts.

"Well… yeah… You're a really, really good guy," Mallory said, blushing to the brown roots of her hair as she leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend. Harry kissed back and slowly reached up a hand to the back of Mallory's neck before deepening the kiss. After a while Mallory whispered, "You're a great kisser for a blind guy."

"Thanks," Harry said before resuming the kissing.

xxxxxxx

Before dinner, Percy arrived and invited Ginny for a short walk around the block. "Just to catch up," he'd replied when his mother had inquired as to his motives.

After bundling up, Ginny left with her older brother, curious as to what was going on.

"Ron told me that you were kissing Draco Malfoy," Percy said, without preamble, trying not to show his extreme displeasure at the situation.

Ginny sighed. "I was… trying to make Harry jealous, I suppose. Ron has a big mouth."

"Never mind that Harry can't see to actually _be_ jealous," Percy said, calmly. "Why Malfoy?"

"It just happened, Percy," Ginny replied as she kicked at the snow. "I was angry… hurt… It was stupid—I know that now."

"Love makes people do things they may not be proud of," Percy said, sagely.

"You and Penelope Clearwater still together?" Ginny asked, not quite trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Percy replied. "And I have to apologize since you and everyone else won't be receiving any Christmas gifts from me."

Ginny stopped walking and Percy looked slightly ashamed. "What?" Ginny asked, puzzled. "Why not?"

Percy dug into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small ring box, opening it up so Ginny could see. "I… had to use just about all the money I had available for this. Didn't leave much left for gifts, I'm afraid."

Ginny studied the diamond ring. It was simple—a thin gold band with a heart-shaped diamond set in it. "It's beautiful, Percy. Penelope will love it."

"I asked her to Christmas dinner," Percy added, putting the ring back in his pocket. "You think there will be enough room for one more?"

"I should think so," Ginny said, as she and her brother set off again. After a while she looped her arm through Percy's as she added, "It's nice to have you back in the family again."

xxxxxx

Late that night, after everyone else was sound asleep in bed, Mallory snuck down to the kitchen to finish setting up the Christmas gifts she'd brought. For Mrs. Weasley there was a stack of 4 muggle cookbooks and Mr. Weasley would be getting a magic-powered portable DVD player and a starter supply of movies and muggle TV shows. Not sure about the rest of the Weasleys—except for Ginny—Mallory had opted for gift cards to a local muggle mall.

Hermione would be getting monthly subscriptions to 7 different science magazines to be either mailed to her house—over the summer—or by owl post during the school year.

Ron would receive a WGBA (Wizarding GameBoy Advance) as well as a few games including a Quidditch game.

Harry would be receiving a magical MP3 player—fully loaded with a wide selection of music.

As for Ginny… Since Mallory had claimed Harry as a boyfriend, Mallory had thought that it was only fair that she set up the only Weasley daughter up with one of the guys from the companion school to the Rouge Valley Academy. Therefore, Ginny would be getting a small photo album of guys from the Red River Wizarding Institute so she could pick who she wanted to correspond with.

Once everything was set up and ready, Mallory cleaned up the scraps of wrapping paper and headed back upstairs to grab a few more hours of sleep before Christmas morning.

xxxx

As the Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione trooped into the kitchen Christmas morning, they were surprised to find breakfast already started and Mallory putting out pots of tea and coffee and carafes of orange juice.

"You didn't have to do this dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled forward to help finish the meal.

"It's a habit," Mallory said, smiling as she put platters of eggs and bacon on the table. "Dad can't cook and Mom was usually hung-over Christmas morning, so…"

"Well, sit down, dear," Molly said, smiling back as she retrieved the sticky buns from the oven. "I'll finish breakfast."

Once everyone was seated at the table and had eaten a filling breakfast, Mrs. Weasley and her oldest son, Bill, passed out the gifts to the others.

Harry had gotten Mrs. Weasley a new apron with a special pocket for her wand along with a set of new cookware.

From Ron, Hermione had received a bead necklace in Gryffindor colors, complete with a small lion pendant on it. "It's beautiful, Ron," Hermione said, kissing him on the lips as she hugged him. "Thank you."

Ron blushed as he muttered, "Made it m'self."

"Really?" Hermione asked as she put the necklace on.

"Well… I've got a bit of free time now, don't I?" Ron said, grinning. "Mum showed me how to make it."

"Mallory…" Harry said, questioningly as he unwrapped her gift and felt the small device and accompanying headphones. "What is this?"

Mallory poured herself another cup of coffee and said, "It's an MP3 player. It plays music. I put some of everything on it. Country, blues, rock, soul…"

"Oooh!" Hermione had just opened her gift from Mallory. "I've always wanted this subscription!" Hermione exclaimed, happily. "Thank you!"

"Thought you'd like that," Mallory said, cheerfully. Looking over at the only Weasley daughter, she said, "Ginny, you look confused."

Ginny looked up from the photo album she'd just unwrapped. "I don't understand why you gave me this."

Ron leaned over and saw all the pictures of handsome male teenagers waving and smiling. "What the…? Who are these blokes?"

"They go to Red River Wizarding Institute," Mallory explained. "Since I came here and stole Harry away I decided to let Ginny pick a boyfriend from the available guys. You can owl them anytime you want."

"What's that gift?" Fred asked, pointing to a large box in the corner that hadn't been opened.

"Gift for your dad," Mallory replied. "I mean since he's still in the hospital I figured I should get him something. It's a magic powered DVD player. It's for playing movies. I also put a bunch of those in there."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Mrs. Weasley said, magically clearing the table with a wave of her wand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At dinner that evening, Percy kept stealing glances at his girlfriend, Penelope, who was sitting across the table from him. The conversations around them were filled with cheer and laughter but the two only seemed to notice each other. Once dessert was over and the table had again been cleared, Percy stood and—unaware of everyone watching him—walked around the table and knelt down on one knee beside Penelope, pulling the ring out of his pocket. Despite the speech he'd prepared and practiced for days, Percy suddenly found himself unable to speak and could only stare into Penelope's hazel eyes, watching her gaze go from his eyes to the diamond ring.

Finally, Percy croaked out, "Will you…?"

The rest didn't matter as Penelope let out a ringing laugh, nodding as her eyes filled with happy tears.

Grinning, Percy took the ring and slid it onto her hand and kissed his fiancée.

Next to Harry, Mallory took his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

xxxxxxxxxx

"How'd you know what to get Hermione for Christmas?" Harry asked, thinking of the gifts Mallory had gotten the others.

It was after midnight and while everyone else had gone to bed, Harry and Mallory were still on the couch in the living room before the slowly dying fire. They'd been talking all evening and didn't feel like going to bed yet.

Mallory smiled as she leaned back. "Because Hermione strikes me as the type of person to absorb any bit of information she can get her hands on. She's also the type of person to attack any crisis with research." Looking over at Harry who had his shades off and was now staring blankly at the fire she said, "She probably looked up everything she could on progressive blindness. Am I right?"

"She couldn't find any precedent to what happened," Harry replied, quietly. "But she did try, even when I told her the doctors and healers had already tested me for everything possible."

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Mallory asked, watching her boyfriend. "What happened to you… at your aunt and uncle's house?"

Harry didn't reply for the longest time and the glowing embers from the fire cast only faint flickers of light around the room. Finally, he said, "They never physically abused me. Most of the time they pretended I didn't exist."

Leaning forward, Mallory took Harry's hand. "I was thinking… You and I are pretty similar." Seeing Harry's questioning look she explained. "You and I were both let down by people who were supposed to take care of us."

"I guess," Harry said, still facing away from Mallory.

"Okay. What gives?" Mallory asked, curious about why Harry had been so distant of the past few days.

"What?" Harry asked, confused by the question.

Mallory sighed and after a moment, clarified the question. "Why are you being distant? Something's bugging you, I can tell. What is it?"

"I shouldn't have had that vision," Harry said, almost in a whisper. "If I'd been using Occlumency like I should have—Ow!" He said, suddenly, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

Mallory smirked. "Oh, the smack upside the head? That's for complaining. You saved your best friend's dad! So what if you lapsed a bit? Just do better next time!"

"But what if Voldemort had gotten a better hold on me?" Harry countered. "What if he knows that I saw his snake attack Mr. Weasley?"

"Harry, just mellow out," Mallory yawned. "It's too late to argue."

Harry yawned as well and he lay back against the arm of the couch. "I don't even feel like going upstairs," he said, sleepily.

Yawning again and laying slightly away from Harry, Mallory closed her eyes, murmuring as she curled up a bit. "Me neither."

Soon, the two of them had fallen asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

"Did the two of you sleep down here all night?" Hermione said the next morning as she came down and saw Harry and Mallory asleep on the couch.

Mallory opened her eyes and blinked in confusion as she noticed that she was leaning against Harry who had apparently thrown an arm around her. "Okay…" she said, quietly, slowly moving Harry's arm.

"Did the two of you…?" Hermione asked, as Mallory got up leaving Harry to continue sleeping.

"We just slept as far as I know," Mallory whispered. Once she and Hermione were in the kitchen, Mallory put tea and coffee on and asked, "So what did cause Harry's blindness? Do you even know?"

"The best guess," Hermione replied, shrugging. "—is that Voldemort's Killing Curse had a latent effect on Harry. But somehow, the curse only affected his eyes. But no one knows for certain."

"So there's no way to restore Harry's sight?" Mallory asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"No," Hermione said, sadly. "I wish there was though."

After a while, Mallory nodded in agreement. "Me, too."


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I really changed things up with the ending of this story starting with getting rid of the song lyrics and adding a mini-epilouge. Hopefully y'all like this verson of the story better than the original

CHAPTER 8

* * *

In his secret lair, Voldemort sat in his main chamber, pondering his next move. He'd tried sneaking into Harry Potter's mind but the boy's mental barriers—while still new—were sufficient to prevent violation. If he went too forcefully, Potter would know that Voldemort was trying to access his thoughts and Potter would seek help to protect his mind.

So how was he supposed to lure the boy into the Department of Mysteries to retrieve the prophecy?

As Voldemort continued to ponder the question, he started to consider that perhaps he should start by slowly increasing the force he used to penetrate Potter's mind. With enough force, he should be able to plant a luring vision in Potter's mind and if he worked slowly, he'd be able to avoid detection.

* * *

Returning to Hogwarts after the holidays, Angelina cornered Ginny and Mallory in the Gryffindor common room before dinner. "I realize that it's still snowing," Angelina said, quickly. "But I want a team practice in 2 hours. That should be sufficient for us all to grab a bite to eat before we head out."

Mallory nodded and dashed upstairs to change into her Quidditch robes before she headed down to the Great Hall. Sitting next to Ginny, she pulled a platter of chicken towards her and grabbed a couple drumsticks before loading up her plate with food.

"Mallory, I want to apologize," Ginny said, after a while. "How I treated you at the start of the year was entirely unfair. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I understand jealousy," Mallory replied. "I know you like Harry and to you I was just some American brat stealing your boyfriend. Or potential boyfriend, anyway. Besides, you…" She trailed off as she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George running up to the table. Harry looked weak and kept rubbing his head as though he'd just gotten over a wicked bad migraine.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Voldemort just broke through my barriers," Harry said, weakly as he sat down, willing the pain to end. "I saw… I don't know where it was, but… Voldemort was after something. Something important." After a few beats he said, "I need to tell Dumbledore."

"We'll come with you," Ginny said, starting to get up. Quidditch could wait after all if the problem was Voldemort.

"Stay here," Ron muttered, his eye catching a flash of pink by the main doors. Keeping his voice low, he went on, "Umbridge just walked in. 'Mione and I will take Harry to Dumbledore. If Umbridge asks, Harry was having a migraine."

Fred and George nodded that they understood watched as the trio headed off to find Dumbledore while Ginny—who always instinctively knew when her brothers were hiding something—asked, "What is it?"

Fred looked at George who replied, "We managed to get a few details of Dad's attack out of Sirius."

Fred picked up the line. "Dad was in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic."

"And what could possibly be in there that Voldemort would want?" Ginny asked, confused. Her brothers' only reply was a dual shrug.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"We should be with Harry, not out here," Mallory said as she blocked the quaffle one of the chasers had thrown her way.

Ginny flew nearby, snatching the Snitch out of what seemed to be thin air. "I agree," Ginny replied, not really aware that Mallory had been musing aloud to herself. "But we can't just leave without warning. Especially not with Umbridge watching our every moves."

Mallory tossed the quaffle back to Angelina then nodded. "Yeah, that's true…" But she noticed the look in Ginny's eye and added, "But who says that should stop us, huh?"

"Come on. Let's go to the Ministry and see what Voldemort's after," Ginny said and after hasty good-byes to a shouting Angelina, Ginny and Mallory zoomed off towards Hogwarts.

"Shouldn't we be going to London?" Mallory asked as they hovered near the Astronomy Tower.

"Wait here," Ginny said, dodging the question as she managed to jump from her broom to the open window. "I have to ask someone a favor before we go."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"They went _where_?" Harry exclaimed as Angelina Johnson caught up with him in the Gryffindor Common Room half an hour later.

"They thought something was up with you," Angelina replied, curious as to the look of rising panic on Harry's face. "So they just took off and headed to London."

"Isn't that what you saw in that vision you had?" Hermione said, fear creeping into her voice. "Ginny and Mallory being captured?"

"We've got to get to London," Harry said, quickly. "Before the Death Eaters get to them."

"But how are we going to get there?" Ron asked. "And let's not forget the fact that you're blind, Harry."

"I'm fully aware of that fact, Ron," Harry snapped, angrily. "But we have to do something. We can't just sit here." After a few moments of thinking of how to rescue the ladies, he said, "We can fly to the ministry."

"You can't fly a broom, Harry," Hermione said, gently. She hated to remind Harry yet again of his disability, but it happened to be a crucial issue.

"So what?" Harry replied, again annoyed by the reminder. He was well aware of being blind, thank you very much. He didn't need his friends bringing up the issue every 30 seconds. "I can ride with you or Ron."

"What about your tutor?" Hermione suggested. "Maybe she might be able to get us to London safely."

"Mac?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing. After a second, though, his eyebrows raised. "That's… not a bad idea. Yeah, let's go talk to her first."

As the three best friends headed out of the room, Ron asked, "Harry, if we're running off to the Ministry isn't that kind of walking right into You-Know-Who's trap?"

"It's Mallory and Ginny," Harry replied, succinctly.

"Yeah," Ron agreed as he thought of his sister being in danger. "Let's go."

* * *

"Did you ever stop and think this is a trap?" Ginny asked as she and Mallory walked into the strangely deserted Ministry of Magic. There was no one about and the only sounds were their footsteps on the worn marble and tile floor.

"Of course it's a trap," Mallory said, her wand out and her eyes in constant motion as they swept the room looking for any signs of an attack. "That's why we're here. We're either bait for Harry or we're springing the trap early."

Ginny looked apprehensive as she also looked around the Ministry. "If we're bait, then isn't it bad for us to be here?"

"It's only bad to be bait if you _don't know_ that you're bait," Mallory countered, thinking of all the horror movies she'd seen. "And the first rule of not being bait is that you don't just go wandering aimlessly. You should either go directly to where you need to or stay put." Mallory went off to the side of the room and sat down on top of an abandoned desk.

Ginny joined her a minute later after securing the room but the eerie quiet made the hairs of the back of her neck stand on end. "What are we doing now?" Ginny wanted to know, looking expectantly at Mallory.

"Waiting for the sudden happening of events," Mallory replied with a shrug. At Ginny's confused expression, she added, "Hey, I was in hospitals a lot as a kid. I watched a lot of horror movies. Kinda easy to pick up on the consistent plots and patterns after a while."

Ginny nodded and as the minutes ticked by, she decided to try small talk as she asked, "So… where did you live in America?"

* * *

"I've been waiting for you to turn up," Mallory said when she finally saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione come through one of the Floo fireplaces in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It had been almost an hour since she had arrived and she'd been starting to get increasingly bored.

Sitting casually on the edge of the fountain, Mallory seemed perfectly calm and didn't seem worried at all about Voldemort. "Where's Ginny?" Ron asked, looking around, suspiciously. Something about this didn't seem right and he wondered if Mallory was under the Imperious Curse or something.

Mallory stood up and looked over the others. "I told her to alert Dumbledore as soon as we found this place deserted. She argued with me but she finally left. She's safe, don't worry."

Harry had his cane out in front of him as he slowly walked around. "Any signs of struggle?" he asked, wondering if everything looked normal or if there had been a battle here earlier.

"Nothing," Mallory replied. "But let's take a look around. Maybe we'll find whatever it is the Death Eaters came for."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed as Mallory led the way down a corridor but Harry's attention focused when he heard something odd. Or, rather, he noticed a lack of something that should have been there. "Thanks for getting Ginny out of here," Harry said, trying to figure out how to execute his newly forming plan. "Ron and I were really worried about her."

"Just trying to help," Mallory replied, keeping her eyes peeled for anyone else as they arrived at the elevators. "Come on. Ginny said that her father was in the Department of Mysteries when he was attacked, so I guess we should start there." As Harry got in the elevator he managed to casually tap Mallory's left leg with his cane. "I'm right here, Harry," Mallory replied, touching his shoulder gently. "You're okay."

"Sorry," Harry replied, his mind, racing. His cane had hit her ankle… not the metal brace. He wasn't sure whu was now with them, but whoever it was, it most definitely was NOT Mallory Harper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The real Mallory checked her watch for the 6th time in an hour and finally looked at Ginny. "Okay, That's it. I can't wait any longer. We're going to the Department of Mysteries," she said, getting off of the desk.

"But what about the trap? I thought you said it would be better if we waited here." Ginny asked, pulling her wand out and following suit.

"Harry's the real target," Mallory explained. "If he springs the trap right now, he'll be without any backup." The two headed down the hallways and stopped as they saw an elevator returning to position. "Someone's here," Mallory said, looking at Ginny before fingering her wand cautiously.

"But who?" Ginny asked as she and Mallory got in and gave their destination.

"Only one way to find out," Mallory said as the elevator began moving.

"So… are you scared?" Ginny asked, trying to calm her own fears. She didn't know what was going on and she hated when that happened.

Mallory nodded. "Oh, yeah," she admitted, freely. "I'm afraid we're too late and something's happened to Harry… that we'll be killed… Only an idiot _wouldn't_ be afraid right now." Glancing over at Ginny, she added, "The trick is to use fear as a caution to keep you from doing something stupid."

"So… we're not afraid…" Ginny said, trying to be braver than she felt. "We're being cautious."

As the elevator stopped, Mallory admitted, "I'm scared shitless. You?"

"Definitely," Ginny replied as they got off the elevator and started looking around. "There's wandlight coming from down that hallway,""

Mallory pulled her own wand out and took the lead, Ginny right behind. "Stay behind me," Mallory whispered as they got closer. "Keep your wand out."

xxx

Behind him, Harry heard two sets of footsteps, one of which was uneven. Turning, he heard Ginny exclaim, "Harry! You're okay!"

"Ginny?" Ron turned to see his sister coming down the corridor with—"Mallory?" Turning to the girl leading the way, Ron pulled his wand out and pointed it at her. "Who are you?" he demanded, quickly.

"And don't even bother pretending to be Mallory because I know you aren't," Harry added, calmly.

The fake Mallory tried to look calm as she replied, "How did you know?"

"You don't limp," Harry said, succinctly. "So who are you really?"

The fake Mallory sighed before looking at Ginny. "You didn't tell me about the limp."

"I… didn't know about the limp," Ginny replied, defensively.

"Okay, not that this isn't amusing to watch but I still want to know who the hell you are, buster!" Mallory—the real one—said, angrily. "And why the hell are you pretending to be me?"

"It's… Malfoy," Ginny said, quietly. "Malfoy took a dose of PolyJuice Potion with one of Mallory's hairs."

"_MALFOY_?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the real Mallory exclaimed, shocked. "And why exactly is Malfoy helping us?" Ron wanted to know.

"I owed Ginny for… well… what happened between us," Malfoy said, trying to maintain a cool demeanor. "She asked for my help and I obliged."

"Well, now you can do us all a big favor by getting the hell out of here," Mallory snapped.

"Mallory, maybe he can help," Ginny insisted, not sure why the other teenager was so upset by the situation.

Mallory let out a long, exasperated sigh before looking at Malfoy. "Okay, here's the problem with you being here, Malfoy. I limp because I was born without the tendons in my left ankle. Magic and muggle surgery helped, but my ankle gets out of joint easily, thus the reason I wear a brace. You're ankle isn't braced which means if you even just trip you could dislocate your ankle and then you'd really be in trouble."

"I don't care," Malfoy insisted, stubbornly. "I promised to help Miss Weasley and while I'm not exactly very fond of any of you I will keep my word."

"If you get us killed," Mallory said, pointing her wand at Malfoy's left ankle. "I'm going to make your afterlife a living hell." Using a bandaging charm, she wrapped Malfoy's ankle and then turned to the others. "Okay, that should keep you from getting too badly hurt. Now let's find out what the Death Eaters wanted so badly."

* * *

_Aspen Meadow, Colorado_

In her two-bedroom apartment, Bethany Harper was sitting in her small living room, staring at the coffee table. The water glass was empty and the bottle of whiskey that stood next to it was full. A fresh joint was nearby next to her favorite lighter. She had the whole evening open and the day off from work the next day.

Ever since Thanksgiving at Hogwarts, Bethany had been getting completely drunk and high on a regular basis, eventually stumbling into to work at the local library when she was clean enough. She didn't even care what she was doing to her family. What did it matter, anyway? Mallory didn't care about what her mother did, so why did Bethany have to care either?

Hell, even Daniel had basically given up on her. He told Bethany that unless she was going to make an honest attempt at cleaning up her life, he didn't want her anywhere near himself or Mallory.

Reaching forward, Bethany poured a hefty amount of the whiskey into the glass and leaned back on the couch, studying the amber liquid inside. It was her favorite brand and the booze offered a different feeling than the drugs. She felt numb rather than foggy.

Get drunk, get high, and get rid of the pain and the nagging doubts in her mind. That was her plan and it was such an easy routine to keep. No effort needed and no one bothered her when she was like that.

But the drinking and smoking were what had gotten her to this point in the first place.

And it certainly wouldn't help endear her to Mallory.

Mallory…

Thinking on her daughter, Bethany sighed. After her little girl was born all she'd wanted was to make up for what had happened. Bethany had gotten cleaned up, stopped drinking and drugs and was the most wonderful mother. Every time Mallory had fallen, she knew her mother would be right there to pick her up. Her little girl had been in and out of hospitals for years and it had taken a long time before Mallory could walk without any serious limping.

Looking at the full glass again, Bethany sighed and was about to start drinking when she heard Mallory's voice in the back of her mind: "I'm done, Mom."

Mallory had never given up on her. No matter what Bethany had done, Mallory had always accepted her mother's promises to clean up and stay clean. But now Mallory was giving up. She wasn't going to be handing out any more chances.

Standing up, Bethany hurled the glass at the wall where it shattered, spilling liquor everywhere. Grabbing the open bottle, she tried to resist the urge to take a swig before pouring it down the drain. Instead, she turned and threw the bottle at the opposite wall.

This was the last time Bethany would let her daughter down. No matter what it took she'd prove to Mallory that she could be a good mother. Mallory had been through so much and if Bethany couldn't even be a strong and tough as her own daughter…

The phone rang and Bethany snatched it up quickly as she felt a terrible twisting in the pit of her stomach. "Hello?"

"Beth, have you heard from Mallory?" Daniel's anxious voice said. "Has she called you or anything?"

Bethany froze at the question and she replied, "She's at school, isn't she?"

"Dumbledore just contacted me," Daniel said, hurriedly. "Mallory's gone to the British Ministry of Magic with—"

"I-I'll be there as soon as I can," Bethany said, quickly, cutting her ex-husband off. Hanging up the phone, she paced frantically for a moment before grabbing her wand and heading for the door.

* * *

_Ministry of Magic_

_Department of Mysteries_

Hiding behind a pile of rubble with Hermione, Ron, and Mallory, Harry was trying as hard as he could to keep his girlfriend from rushing into the battle where her father was fighting gallantly against Bellatrix Lestrange.

In the Department of Mysteries, the teenagers had been ambushed by Death Eaters and it was only the fortuitous arrival of the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Mallory's parents which had saved the Hogwarts students from being killed.

But despite the danger around her, Mallory had wanted to join the fray and fight alongside her father. "_Let go of me_!" Mallory shouted, trying to get to her father, even though Harry was holding her back. "He's my dad! I have to help him!"

"You'll be killed!" Hermione said, helping Harry restrain her. "Think about this for—"

"_DAD!_" Mallory screamed as she saw a jet of red light fly in her father's direction but to her shock and horror, Bethany leapt in front, taking the spell in the chest. Mallory could only watch dumbfounded as her mother fell backwards through the veiled archway. Just as she was about to run after her mother, Mallory felt arms circling her from behind. "_NO! Let go! _I have to save her! MOM!"

"Honey… Mallory… she's gone…" Daniel said, as he dragged Mallory away, struggling to hold his daughter as she kicked and fought to free herself.

"She can't be!" Mallory insisted, even though she knew it was true.

"She's gone," Daniel said, quietly, trying to hold himself together for his daughter's sake. "If she'd just fallen through don't you think she'd be back up by now?" Hugging his daughter, he added, "Thank God I didn't lose you, Mal."

"She _can't_ be dead!" Mallory said, still fighting. "Mom! Mom, I'm sorry!" she cried at the veil fluttering as though a breeze had gone through the room. Finally twisting out of her father's hold, Mallory started to run after Bellatrix who was heading for the exit but catching her foot on a rock, Mallory cried out at she felt her left ankle slip out of place and there was a loud sound between a snap and a crack as she landed hard on her left leg. Ignoring the pain, Mallory got up and tried to hobble away, but again fell to the ground.

"Mallory!" Daniel exclaimed as he ran to his daughter and knelt down, staring at Mallory's leg in horror. "Oh, God… It's okay, baby."

"Get away from me," Mallory said quietly as she tried to stand but couldn't because of her dislocated ankle. When she fell to the ground again, she started sobbing and said something she hadn't since she was a child. "I want my mommy…"

"Mallory…" Daniel hugged her and didn't even try to stop his own tears. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry, Mallory. It's okay, baby girl. I've got you."

Not knowing what else to do, Mallory hugged her father, crying as she tried not to think that her mother was gone forever.

* * *

Nearly two weeks later, Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading when he heard someone come in through the portrait door. "Who's there?" he asked, closing his book after marking his place.

"Just me," Mallory said, hobbling over to the sofa on her crutches and sitting next to Harry before putting her left leg—now in a full-length cast—on a footstool. "I see you're looking okay after what happened. By the way, what _did_ happen to you anyway?" Mallory asked, confused. "Everyone was kinda vague with the details."

"I… Dumbledore told me I defeated Voldemort…" Harry said, slowly. "Voldemort entered me. It was the most horrible experience I've ever had. I wanted to die, but… When I thought about dying… and seeing my parents again… suddenly it was like I was facing off with Voldemort in my mind."

"Okay…" Mallory replied, confused, but trying to make sense of it. "So what happened then?"

"I could see him. My mum and dad were with me, and Cedric Diggory…" Harry gave a half smile and shook his head. "I felt… light. Strong… Suddenly, Voldemort was writhing in pain. I raised my wand, and I- I killed him." Feeling for Mallory's hand and squeezing it, he added, "Dumbledore told me that love was my ultimate weapon. That that was how I finished him once and for all."

"Love…" Mallory's voice cracked as she thought about her mother. "It's… powerful. Makes us do… really stupid things." Hugging Harry, she tried to push away the sight of her mom falling through the veil.

Hugging his girlfriend back, Harry asked, "How's the leg?"

Pulling away and wiping the tears from her eyes, Mallory replied, "Madame Pomfrey fixed what she could. Had to have surgery to take care of the rest. But I'm in a cast until my leg heals completely."

"How long is that?" Harry wanted to know.

"7 weeks," Mallory sighed. "Almost two months. And I can't put any weight on it."

"I hate to ask…" Harry started, wondering how the query would be received. "But how are you and your dad doing?"

Mallory looked away even though Harry couldn't see her tears. "I can't believe Mom's dead. Everything I said to her and… And she'll never know how sorry I am."

Harry let go of Mallory as she got up and he heard her going upstairs. He couldn't imagine how devastated she felt and wished he could do something to help her deal with her mother's death.

* * *

On the last day of the school year, Mallory was sad to leave Hogwarts. The castle had become her new home and for the first time she could remember, she wished her mother would be picking her up.

The Great Hall was half empty and most students were just grabbing a quick bite of breakfast before going to board the Hogwarts Express.

Sitting alone at one end of the Gryffindor table, Mallory picked at her food, not really hungry. She couldn't stop thinking about the last time she'd spoken to her mother and when she thought about it, she wished she could all of the things she'd said. Bethany had sacrificed herself so that Daniel would live. More than that, Bethany had given her life because she knew that Mallory needed her father fore than her mother.

"You're going to be late for the train," said a light, dreamy voice.

Looking up, Mallory saw Luna Lovegood—a friend of Ginny Weasley's—sitting opposite her. "Thanks, Luna," Mallory muttered, getting up from the table. She was surprised when Luna followed her.

"I'm sorry about your mum," Luna said, gently. When Mallory gave her a surprised look, she shrugged, lightly. "Harry told me. I know it's hard to lose someone like that. My mum and I fought before she died. I wished I could tell her that I was sorry, but I know now that she knows I didn't mean it."

"How do you know?" Mallory asked as she stopped walking to look at the Ravenclaw student.

"I feel it in my heart," Luna replied, as though the answer were obvious. "I know Mum forgave me for what I did. Just like I know your mum forgives you."

Mallory wasn't sure she believed what Luna was saying, but it made her feel better to think that her mother had died with forgiveness, rather than thinking that Mallory hated her.

* * *

_5 Years Later_

The church was getting crowded as people—witches, wizards, and muggles—came to Aspen Meadow, Colorado, to see Harry Potter and Mallory Harper marry.

In the small office off of the main room, Mallory looked at herself in the mirror, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Her dress was perfect and made her look like a princess. Her hair was in an elegant braided knot and a small heart-shaped pendant hung around her neck—an engagement present from her father. But more importantly, Mallory was marrying a man she loved and who had helped her through the past 5 years after her mother's death. "I wish you were here, Mom…" Mallory whispered. It had been 5 years since her mom had died in the Department of Mysteries in the British Ministry of Magic and today that pain felt as new and fresh as if it had been yesterday.

Mallory's closed her eyes, trying to picture her mother standing next to her. But when she opened her eyes, she couldn't help smiling as she saw her father standing there in a tux. "You look beautiful," he said as he looked over his little girl. "I love you more than anything in the world. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, Daddy," Mallory said as she hugged him, not wanting to think of how she could have lost him all those years ago.

The office door opened and Sirius Black came in, smiling as well. "You look radiant, Mallory."

Mallory smiled, her right hand fiddling with the diamond engagement ring on her left hand. "Thanks, Sirius."

Looking at Daniel and Mallory, Sirius said, "We're ready whenever you are."

"We'll be right out," Daniel promised, before helping his daughter with her veil. "You look even more beautiful than your mom when we got married."

"I wish she was here," Mallory whispered, a tear sliding down her face.

"I do, too," Daniel said, taking Mallory's hands in his. "But I know she's watching you, baby girl. And I know she would want you to be happy today."

Mallory hugged her father and let the tears fall freely as she felt him hug her back.

x

Standing at the altar, Harry's knees were shaking as he tried to picture how Mallory would look in her wedding gown. 7 months ago he had asked Mallory to marry him and when she had said yes, he couldn't remember feeling happier. Sirius had congratulated him and Mrs. Weasley was so excited. But as Harry waited for his future wife to arrive, his thoughts drifted to his parents.

His mum would have loved Mallory. The two would probably have collaborated and made the wedding an even bigger spectacle. Or perhaps Lily Potter would have talked Mallory into a simple ceremony with ony closest friends and family invited.

James Potter would have embraced Mallory as his daughter in law and probably could have said something along the lines of Harry being as much a charmer with the ladies as his old man.

Yes, it was a day to be happy… but Harry still missed his mum and dad. But he knew that they would always be with him in spirit

_x_

The ceremony started and Harry heard Mallory's slight limping footsteps coming closer along with her father's even steps. Holding out his hand, Harry waited until he felt Mallory's hand in his and he smiled warmly.

"I love you, Harry," Mallory said as she smiled at her husband to be.

"I love you, too," Harry promised her.

The priest, Father Jason Grant, waited until everyone had ceased whispering before starting to speak. "Love cannot always be seen or heard. It is something that we feel deep down inside ourselves. It is something that can lift us when we have sunk lower than we ever thought possible and make the best moments of our lives seem even better. Words and gifts are an outward symbol of love, but these gestures mean nothing if the feelings are not truly felt within."

Harry didn't have to look into Mallory's eyes for her to know how he felt. Taking her hands in his, he said, "I've loved you ever since the first time I heard your voice. I worried that my life was over because I couldn't see, but really, it had just begun. I don't have to see you to know you're there. I've been blind to a lot of things in my life. But when I met you I finally was able to open my eyes to all the wonderful things in the world."

Mallory tried not to cry as she smiled at Harry. "I've been let down before… And until I met you I never had a real friend. You've been my best friend and a rock… and the one to hold me up even when I'm at my weakest. Nothing matters more to me than you. And I wouldn't want to be me if I didn't have you in my life. I love you, Harry. And I can't imagine how I could have made it this far without you in my life."

Harry fumbled only slightly as he slid the thin, gold wedding band on Mallory's finger. "With this ring, my eternal promise to you… I thee wed."

Mallory took the ring from Hermione and slid the thicker band on Harry's ring finger, saying, "With this ring, my eternal promise to you… I thee wed."

Harry felt for Mallory's veil and once he'd lifted it, her pulled her close and slowly leaned forward to kiss her.

* * *

_19 Years Later_

No matter how many times Harry came to King's Cross Station and stood on Platform 9 ¾, the smell of the train always brought back memories of the first time he'd ever seen the bright red train.

"Daddy?"

Harry felt a small hand tug on his and he grinned as he stooped to pick up his youngest daughter, Zoe. "Hey, there, muffin," Harry said, smiling. "Where's Mum and your brother and sisters?" But before Zoe could answer, Harry heard Mallory's all-too-familiar footsteps and the sounds of their other three children.

Clio was the oldest and would be entering her final year at Hogwarts. She had her mother's face and Harry's eyes and—to Clio's dismay—his messy black hair as well. Clio was constantly trying to tame her hair but most often kept it pulled back in a ponytail.

The next down was 14-year-old Maureen and unfortunately, she had inherited her father's blindness. Harry's Healer, Nicole Valentine, had been surprised that the disability had passed from Harry to his child, but she wasted no time in helping Maura deal with her situation. Now Maureen was 3rd in her year at Hogwarts and hoped to become a Prefect next year.

12-year-old Haywood 'Woody' Potter was the spitting image of his father. But despite physical resemblance to Harry, personality-wise, Woody had always had more of Mallory's quiet nature.

As Mallory and Harry got their children off to school, Mallory thought about things had changed over the years as she saw Hermione and Ron Weasley and their twins, Elizabeth and Rose, further down the track. The two had had a tumultuous relationship but they always put their daughter's first.

Looking about, Mallory also saw Ginny with her 2nd husband, Neville Longbottom, and their 11-year-old son, Franklin. With them was 16-year-old Justine Malfoy—Ginny's daughter from her first marriage to Draco Malfoy. Sadly, Draco had been killed 12 years ago in a car crash the day after his and Ginny's 10th wedding anniversary.

Once the kids were gone and Mallory had given Zoe to Hermione to babysit for the day, Harry and his wife headed out of the station and down the parking lot to their car. Arm in arm with the woman he loved, Harry couldn't imagine a better life than this.

THE END


End file.
